All is fair in love and war
by Iloveanimex
Summary: 'So he's gone' Mai was thinking, she was in her room, alone. It had been a year exacly since the confession, the rejection and leaving forever. She hadn't seen everyone from SPR since Naru left. Every night when she was trying to sleep was the time she would spend thinking about Naru. Mai had been getting better slowly but the hole in her heart would never realy heal.
1. Chapter 1

All is fair in love and war.

I don't own ghost hunt

'So he's gone' Mai was thinking, she was in her room, alone. It had been a year exactly since the confession, the rejection and leaving forever. Mai had started to throw herself into her school work and her new job, at the restaurant. She was not sleeping well, or eating well. She hadn't seen everyone from SPR since Naru left. Every night when she was trying to sleep was the time she would spend thinking about Naru. She was throwing herself in her work so she wouldn't have time to think such things. Mai had been getting better slowly but the whole in her heart would never really heal.

'I had always hoped he was, I don't know, I hoped he at least cared for me. I wanted him to love me like I loved him but... I guess it was stupid me thinking that someone like him could... love a girl like me' she told herself even though everyone around her knew otherwise and even told her many times she was worth more than just his time but his love as well.

Mai felt a silent tear roll down her cheek. She couldn't stop herself from crying but who could blame her, it was exactly a year ago.

'Me or gene' that was the question that, as simple as it seems, broke her heart in two. She buried her head in her pillow and wept. This is how she got to sleep at night, she cried herself to sleep all because of her old boss who was to concerned of what people think of him to even tell her what she was too him.

* * *

Naru was in his office back at home. He hadn't even got a case remotely interesting and he was easily upset with it. He remembered how he and his old co-workers would work together on cases. No, that didn't seem right, they are more than just 'co-workers' they are friends of his. They may not know this but they wormed their way into Naru's life. The people Naru use to work with had pushed their way though Naru's many barriers and had earned his respect. The only one who didn't push was the one dearest to him, Mai. She didn't force her way into Naru's life-like everyone else but never the less she played a big part.

Naru was looking at a case what yet again was not worth his time. He sipped his tea. 'This... it's not right... it's not Mai's tea' he was upset to say the least, tea is tea right. No, Mai always put love and care in everything she did. Oh no, he is thinking about her again, he hasn't got time for her now, he had work to do.

* * *

Mai had gotten up and was getting ready for school. She always felt better after crying all night but she hadn't slept properly since Naru turned her down. She had a shower and got into her school clothes. She didn't want to go to school, she had tried her best to put up with it but she was failing and it was clear to everyone around her. Two of Mai's best friends had also noticed something was off and they knew she loved Naru already, they had confronted her and now knew everything.

Mai hadn't been eating properly and she knew she had to at least try to eat something, so had started eating breakfast again but she had very little. She had lost a bit of weight and wasn't looking healthy and it was clear for all to see.

Mai then left for school and then met up with one of her friends. Mai didn't want to talk but her friend Michiru was concerned so Mai decided to reassure her.

"Hey Mai" greeted the cheery girl "Are you going on the trip?" She asked.

"Oh, if I get the money in time" Mai replied with a fake smile.

"Didn't they say you didn't have to pay, because of your situation?" Michiru questioned noticing her fake smile but she left it knowing Mai didn't want to talk about it.

"Yes but I'm not unless so I can at least help pay" Mai said not liking being pitied or liking people's charity.

"Fine but don't over work yourself, I wouldn't like to see you getting hurt" Michiru hugged Mai and ran off, waving as she did. Mai waved back and carried on with her long walk to school.

After Mai arrived she kept to herself. She didn't want to have anyone's company since she didn't want to lose anyone else. It may sound silly but Mai had the feeling that everyone she ever cares for ends up leaving her. She decided if she didn't get close to anyone it didn't matter if they left.

"Miss Taniyama, can I talk to you for a second?" Asked Mai's English teacher. Mai walked to the teacher's desk having no clue about why she was needed.

"Yes sir?" Mai answered politly knowing it's not smart to argue with a teacher.

"There is extra money left for the trip and we would like to pay for you to go. After your exams in my class went through the roof it would be a shame if you couldn't make it" The teacher said knowing that Mai didn't want any charity.

"I don't know. I would like to pay myself but I can't get the money in time. Could I pay the rest after the trip please, I want to go but it's not fair if the school pays" Mai suggested. She got people telling her that her getting special treatment wasn't fair and she didn't like it one bit.

"How about we pay and you can put money towards it if you so wish" The teacher was a very kind and knew about Mai's situation.

"O-ok" Mai said hesitantly knowing it was the best way and she could still pay.

Mai went though the school day not once talking to anyone unless being spoken to. She did all her work and in her free time Mai sat under the old tree in the field to read. Mai's grades where growing fast but she didn't care.

After school Mai went home for the holiday, feeling empty inside. Mai never met up with any of SPR or anyone else. She just studied or went to work. Mai's new job was at a restaurant and her hours were five till nine on school days and two till nine in the holidays. Mai left for work at half four to make it for five.

"Mai, it's good to see you, can you start with setting the tables?" Mai's boss Aoi asked when she saw Mai enter. (On time)

"Sure, let me just put my bag away and get changed" Mai left the room to the locker she had. She pulled out her waitress outfit and placed her bag on the shelf. She then left for the bosses office so she could get changed. Her outfit was a knee-length, short sleeves, black frilly dress with an apron. After Mai was changed she started to reset the tables. It doesn't open till half past so Mai was just preparing the tables for now.

Mai ran around the room setting the tables in minutes. She was lightning compared to the other workers. She then folded the napkins for tables into fan shapes to put on the table plates. After she had finished all that tables and did a quick clean of the kitchen. The restaurant was open and the first few customers flocked in.

Mai and another girl was going to the tables and writing down people's orders and then bringing them their orders. Mai not once making a mistake but the other girl had already messed up an order in he first half an hour. Mai of course fixed it by sorting the order and giving the poor out-raged customer a 30% discount.

"Hey can we get some service?" A man yelled from one of the tables from the window views. Mai ran to the table not even looking at the man. She didn't notice how familiar it was.

"I'm very sorry sir" Mai said with her head bowed "May I take your or-" Mai stopped dead in her tracks. The man looked at her and his eye's widened. "Monk?" Mai then looked at the other side of the table and noticed "Ayako?"

"Mai? You- is that you?" Monk asked in a hushed tone as if he didn't know the words he wanted to say. Mai just nodded and Monk bolted out his seat and hugged her tightly. Ayako wacked him round the head.

"Save some Mai hugs for me" Ayako said taking Mai and hugging her but not as much as Monk. This time she could breathe.

"Ayako, Monk... its been... so long. I don't know what to say" Mai hugged them both tightly and tears started from her eyes.

"Mai when does your shift end?" Ayako asked spoiling the moment.

"Now if you like? You work too hard and haven't had a break, also we have the new girl" Aoi said when she saw Mai's reaction.

"New girl has a name" The new girl yelled.

"Go on Mai, have fun" Aoi said giving Mai her pay. "And it's pay-day"

"But I need the hours to pay my rent" Mai said but hating saying it. It was like asking for money.

"Well you are the best worker so we are giving you a raise, that should tie you over" Aoi said giving her a motherly smile but nothing like Ayako's. Mai didn't know what to say.

"Mai you get changed and we will all go out for coffee" Ayako suggested. Mai smiled nodded and bolted out the room to get changed. She came out minuets later in a floral white top and a frilly black skirt. She took down her hair and brushed it to one side, with a side fringe. Mai walked out remembering the last time she saw them. She smiled at them warmly and shoved the old memory out of her head.

"Wow Mai, you look all grown up" Monk said as if he was about to cry about it.

"And the smile compleat the look Mai, I missed your smile" Ayako said hugging her again and looked like she was about to cry. They said goodbye and thank you to the manager and then left.

"So where are we going?" Mai asked knowing they could have stopped at the last three coffee shops.

"I have a friend who works at a café so we are going there" Ayako lied. They where walking arm in arm with each other like teenage girls but it didn't bother them.

"Ayako why were you and Monk in the restaurant?" Mai asked with a sly smile. Both Monk and Ayako blushed slightly. "Oh, you two are dating!" Mai yelled excitedly.

"What's it to yah, noisy" Monk joked messing up Mai's hair. Mai stepped back and gave him a warning glare.

"MONK, YOU DO NOT TUCK THE HAIR!" Mai yelled calmly that only made her look more scary. Monk jumped and hide behind Ayako.

"My hero" Ayako muttered helping Mai fix her hair. "We're here!" Ayako said pointing across the road to the coffee shop. The three crossed the road and went into the shop. Mai didn't notice them across the road but as soon as she saw them nearly started crying. There was Masako, John and Yasu. They were all just sitting there untill Mai, Ayako and Monk approached. Yasu stood up and walked up to Mai, not recognizing her. She had grown her hair and wore it to the side and now looked different. More grown up.

"Now who is this Monk?" Yasu asked. Yasu didn't notice Masako's and John's eyes widen. Mai was now speechless. Yasu lent down to inspect Mai and as he did he noticed the brilliant brown eyes that could be recognised a mile of. "Mai? Is that you?" Yasu asked. His eyes as wide as Masako's and John's.

"Yasu!" Mai yelled and hugged him, after a second or two Yasu hugged back. "I missed you, all of you, so much" Mai said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Mai let him go and hugged John.

"We missed you too Mai" John said next to her ear in a comforting tone. Mai then hesitantly hugged Masako. Masako excepted the hug and hugged Mai back. They no longer had a reason to fight because there no longer love rivals.

"Mai sit down, we will order something and then you can tell us what we have missed in your life" Monk suggested and they did exactly that. They got tea or coffee and a slice of cake each.

After their orders and everyone one was seated and talking about what they have missed over the year.

"So Mai, anything new in school?" Monk asked being Mai doesn't tell them anything unless they ask.

"Not really but there is a school trip coming up" Mai told them shrugging her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"Oh cool, where too? The museum of something?" Ayako asked thinking about her school credibility before answering.

"Yeah. Well we will go to some of them. In England" Mai answered as if it was nothing to fuss over.

"What!" Monk, Ayako, Yasu and Masako yelled. John was surprised but didn't feel the need to shout about it.

"The trip is next week" Mai informed smiling warmly at everyone.

"Can I come? I haven't ever been to England but I have always wanted to" Yasu asked as if there was even a chance Mai could invite him.

"Well you can't come with us and we would be in class a lot. Apart from that, if you have the money, there is nothing stopping you" Mai said knowing that Yasu most likely didn't have the money to spend.

"Can't I just hide in your luggage?" Yasu said pouting like a child.

"Oh so Mai does have friends, or do they just feel sorry for her" A girl said, as if she was ment to whisper it loudly for all the table to hear. She was walking with (Or more like dragging) a guy Mai use to date. Takagawa stood up as if he was about to brack someone.

"How dare you insult Mai-Ch-!" Monk started when Masako stood up and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Noreo! Masako Hara! Why are you two hanging out with that loser" The girl said bitterly and practically spat at 'loser'.

"First of all Mai is OUR friend. secondly we have worked with her for a long time and know what kind of person she is. Thirdly she is twice the person you will EVER be and lastly WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAID WHO WE CAN AND CAN'T TALK TO. I SUGGEST YOU WALK AWAY AND YOU WALK AWAY NOW!" Masako spat the word at them and raised her voice, and stayed calm which made her sound scary.

The girl, boy she was dragging and the whole table just looked shocked at her. John took her hand in his in an attempt to calm her down. John looked at her with pleading eyes because he didn't like fights of any kind.

"What ever, get over yourself you fake medium. I never liked your show anyway" The girl snapped back as if determined not to lose because she just can't live if she did. Some where in that Mai snapped as she stood up.

"I can deal with you insulting me!" Mai said in such a way that said don't mess with me. "BUT DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY FRIENDS!" Mai yelled not noticing how the table started shaking violently as well as the cups and plates. Everyone looked at her in compleat shock.

"Mai stop you need to calm down or you might hurt yourself!" Monk told her with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She a freak!" The girl yelled running out the café before she made matters worse. Everything stopped shaking but Mai had to sit down because she felt drained of any energy.

"Mai? Are you ok?" Ayako asked concern lacing her words. Mai looked down and nodded.

"Yeah Mai, when did your power get so strong?" Monk said looking into her big caramel eyes that were now empty.

"About a year ago" Mai said in an almost silent whisper.

"When he left?" Masako asked in the same calming whisper.

"I need to go pack" Mai said placing down money and picking up her bag.

"Mai at least let us give you a lift, you look drained and I'm afraid I wouldn't sleep well at night if I didn't" Ayako asked with pleading eyes. Mai tried to get up but when she struggled she knew she wouldn't be able to walk home.

"Thankyou Ayako" Mai said observing how Ayako's face lit up just because she could help her. Ayako got up and so did Monk. They said there goodbyes and then they were on their way.

* * *

"So it's been a year today. I'm sorry Mai, I know he ment a lot to you" Monk decided to brack the silence that loom over the car for the last 5 minuets or so.

"It not your fault Monk. Thankyou for sticking up for me early" Mai looking down at her hands.

"Don't be silly Mai, we got your back" Monk said looking at Mai through the mirror. He notice the silent tear roll down Mai's cheek.

"Thankyou" Mai said in an almost silent whisper.

Once Mai got home she had a shower and got into her night-clothes. She packed her bags for England and went to bed. She didn't let her mind wander to Naru and instead had a full night sleep.

* * *

Mai did very little over the week. She went to work, over time as well. (She did it every holiday) When she got home she studied or she would read a book. She got loads of calls from her old SPR family including Masako once and John once or twice because they were worried. Each time she would reassure them that she was ok and then turn down any offers they make to go somewhere or for them to go to see her.

The next day was the day of the trip and because it was sunday she didn't have work. She had decided to check her stuff that she had packed and then if she needed anything she was going to get it from town as some last-minute shopping. There was a knock on the door as Mai came out of the bathroom after her shower. She raced to the door and met with a familiar red-head. She was holding a large bag.

"Ayako? What are you doing here?" Mai asked with a sad smile. She was happy to see Ayako but she didn't want to get close to them again because she knew she would only be dragged away.

"Your leaving tomorrow and I need to make sure you have everything you need" Ayako said with a smile.

"I think I have everything. Do you want to come in?" Mai asked out of politeness.

"Yes, thank you" Ayako thanked as she followed Mai inside and sat on the bed next to Mai's open bag. "Do you have a winter coat because I don't see one? It can get very cold in England" Ayako asked in a motherly fashion.

"No, I'll have to go to town and get one then. Thank you for reminding me" Mai thanked.

"Well let me come with you. I have to get a few things and I would love the company" Ayako asked with pleading eyes.

"Oh, ok if you like" Mai said happy Ayako offered.

"Oh and Mai I brought some old clothes that should fit you. Most of them I only wore once" Ayako said opening the bag and showing Mai some of the contents. They are all brand new but if Mai found out she wouldn't accept them.

One of the tops stood out for Mai because it said London on it and had an image of the London Eye and Big Ben on it. Mai grow cures but knowing Ayako she went to England and got it there. There was also a some hoodies that are Mai's style and genes and legends. (Ayako didn't get Mai any skirts because it is cold in England and because she once noticed a guy look too long at Mai legs)

"Are you sure Ayako? They look new, is it really ok if I have these?" Mai asked not comfortable with this.

"Yes I'm sure. Please take them Mai because

you're the reason I haven't thrown them away" Ayako used her weakness. Making her think that not taking the clothes will burden her more.

"Thank you Ayako" Mai fell for it "I'll get my coat and we can go" Mai said leaving to go to her room. Ayako took and envelope and stuffed it into one of her bag pockets. She lent away from the bag and Mai returned.

"Lets go" Ayako said with a smaller hand bag.

**Earlier that week**

"So what are we going to do, Mai doesn't want out help" Monk asked Ayako, Masako, John and Yasu.

"Well we could just pretend we have old stuff that she just so happens to need" Ayako suggested.

"No, if they looked new she would still turn them down" Masako interjected.

"Well she needs some kind of push. Tell her you saved them just for her and make it sound like they have burdened you having them in your care. She will except it, if she believes it will burden you more if she didn't" Yasu intelligently suggested much to no one's surprise.

"That makes sence and would work. Have you been stoking Mai-Chan or something?" Monk asked with fake suspicion as if there was a real chance it was true.

"Why would I do that? If I did that I wouldn't have any time to spend with you" Yasu said pushing up his glasses and making them, as well as his teeth, gleam.

"That's creepy so SHUT UP!" Monk yelled. They were in the café they met Mai in and at Monks sudden out burst everyone looked at them as if they were all crazy.

"I'm not the one shouting" Yasu noted and everyone glared at Monk.

**Present day**

Mai was dragged into store after store but hardly drought anything or let Ayako buy her anything. She didn't always win because Ayako brought her a new coat, new shoes, a new dress and a new bag. Ayako said this was her birthday and christmas presents that she missed. Mai had brought them all birthday and christmas presents just in case she saw them again but forgot about them till now. She was going to give them, them once she returned home. She might have to wait till she returned for England. Mai and Ayako were now in a café (that Mai recommended) with a coffee and a snack.

"Ayako, you said you needed to go to town but you haven't brought anything for yourself" Mai finally noted. She would go with Ayako to the places she needed as well.

Ayako wasn't lying when she said she needed to go to town. Well she didn't need to really. By need she ment wanted and by 'get a few things' she ment get Mai a few things.

"Have you got everything you need?" Ayako invaded her point. She fought if it worked with Naru, then she should give it a try.

"Oh, yes I think" Mai said thumbing through her bag. It worked. But Ayako know as soon as Mai worked out she was tricked, she would demand an answer. Ayako rattled her brain for something that would satisfy Mai. "Yes I have everything but you still haven't answered my question" Mai re-noted sooner than expected.

"Well I was going to return a pair of shoes. They broke before I even put them on. I left them at home so I will return them when I go town tomorrow. You know, after I have taken you to the airport so you can meet up with your school meet your school" Ayako informed nonchalantly. Maybe Mai wouldn't notice. Mai sipped her tea while processing what was just said.

"Oh... Wait, I'm taking a taxi to the airport" Mai raise her voice a brow as she spoke.

"Oh no you're not! Me and Bon-san are driving you and that is final" Ayako said in a warning tone that left no room for argument.


	2. Chapter 2

ME: I don't own ghost hunt in any way, shape or form

"Ayako you don't need to be so nice to me all the time. I'm not useless you know, so you don't need to mother me" Mai said looking down feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Mai that's not what I'm doing. Mai I haven't seen you in ages and I wasn't there then you needed me most. What kind of friend does that make me? Not a good one and I want to make up for it. Mai you are like family to me and didn't you use to say we were like family? I know your not useless and you don't need me 'mothering you' but I can't help it" Ayako said with a sad smile. She didn't want to discuss the past so she tried not to bring it up.

"Thank you Ayako" Mai said smiling brightly as a silent tear fell down her cheek. Ayako picked up a napkin and wiped it away. Mai smiled brighter.

"You should go and get some sleep. I will be round at about 4am to take you to the airport" Ayako said standing and picking up her bag and one of Mai's bags (Full of stuff Ayako brought)

The drive back was quiet and they didn't say much. Once reaching Mai's house Ayako follow to help with the bags.

"One second!" Mai said as Ayako turned to the door. Ayako looked at Mai. Mai ran into her room and came out a minute later holding a small... Gift? Mai handed it to Ayako.

"What's this?" Ayako asked looking at the small package in her hand.

"Open it!" Mai said and Ayako did as she was told. Ayako saw it was a small black box. She opened the box and inside was a charm bracelet. Ayako examined the biggest charm and noted it had her name on it. It was on a heart shaped charm and had her name in an elegant black scripted Japanese characters. She then looked at the smaller charms and noticed they had the rest of SPR in including Mai (And Yasuhara) on them. The charms were also hearts and they had the names on it also in the same writing. The chain it's self was a light (Not heavy) gold. Ayako then looked up at Mai.

"Is this for me?" Ayako asked looking at the beautiful bracelet and then at Mai. Mai nodded.

"I know it's nothing special but-" Mai was cut off.

"I love it!" Ayako yelled and hugged Mai tightly. "Thank you Mai" Ayako released her and then took all of her bangles off her right wrist and put them on her left. She then placed Mai's on her right. She then noticed Mai was wearing one too. "Did you get more then one?" Ayako asked hinting about the one Mai is wearing. Mai must not have gotten the hint or was hiding something.

"Yes, I got everyone one about a ye- year ago" Mai started off excitedly but at the memory of last year she quieted down.

"Even-" Ayako started but was cut off.

"Yes" Mai answered quietly. "I think I will call it a night"

"See you tomorrow Mai. Make sure you get some sleep" Ayako said walking to the door. She said goodbye and left. Mai got changed and set her alarm. She then drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Mai got up at four to give her an hour to get ready. She had a shower, got dressed and ate some breakfast. She then packed her new coat in her suit case and placed it by the door. She got a hand bag and put her pass port, money and some snacks being she can't get them out of her suit case once she gets there. She had about 10 minutes till Ayako was due. She wondered if she had forgotten anything. She then remembered the bracelet. She didn't have the heart to give them the gifts herself and she didn't want to wait till she got back. She put the bracelets in her bag and as she zipped it up there was a knock on the door. She ran to there door and answered it only to be greeted by Monk. She decided that she might as well.

"Here Monk, this is for you!" Mai said happily and handed him his gift. It had green paper round it and had 'Monk' written on it. Monk raised a brow and when Mai smiled he just took the present. He opened it and the small box inside. His eyes widened at the sight of the bracelet. His was a bit different being he was a boy (and the middle charm didn't say Ayako. It said Takagawa Hosho). The charms weren't heart shaped, they were rectangles. They still had the same writing script and gold chain. Monk looked shocked for a second and then picked Mai up and hugged her tight.

"Need... air... can't... breathe!" Mai struggled to say. Mai was then dropped harshly. She looked up to see Monk holding his head in pain and Ayako holding her hand bag as if it was a weapon. "Sweet air. Thank you Ayako" Mai said gasping for air.

"Happy to help" Ayako said smiling brightly. She then pulled Mai to the car leaving Monk to take the suitcase. Monk sighed, wondering why he was dating Ayako in the first place.

The drive to the airport was a quiet with not much conversation. Mainly because Mai fell asleep after about 5 minutes. Once they were about 10min away, Ayako woke her up so she wouldn't be sleepy once she got there.

"Mai I told you that we are almost there and you have to be awake" Ayako yelled but not coldly.

"I'm up!" Mai yelled leaning on the window. Her eyes drooping every now and then.

"Sure you are" Monk said sarcastically.

"Were here!"Ayako yelled as she saw the huge building nearby. They parked and all three went in side. This was the first time Mai had been to the airport. It didn't take long for Mai to meet her school teacher and friends. She wasn't the least to come but there wasn't many people missing. Mai pulled Ayako and Monk to the side to say goodbye properly. She gave them a hug and told them how much she will miss then. She then pulled out the rest of the gifts and asked that they give them out. She still held one in her bag.

"Wow, so you got one for everyone?" Monk asked stupidly.

"Yeah!" Mai answered cheerfully.

"Even..." Ayako prompted.

"Yes" Mai said but not nearly as happy. In fact she looked upset. Ayako hugged her and pushed her back towards her school mates. The last two had arrived and much to Mai's discomfort it was the two bullies from yesterday. The girl turned from her in total disgust but Mai ignored it. The teacher did the register and then took the students to the to get their tickets, passport and their luggage checked. That is when Ayako and Bon-san took there leave.

Once everything was sorted out, Mai got on the plan. She was tired and fell asleep. She was asleep for most of the flight and only waking once for something to eat and drink. She was sitting next to her friend and next to a window. Over all the flight was ok (apart from the food) and she had a strange feeling. She couldn't place a finger on it but it felt like a bond... with someone she knew well.

Once they had landed her classmates spent no time getting out. They wanted to see England and Mai couldn't blame then. She herself was a bit giddy but she didn't know why.

"Ok class, once we get to the hotel we will get settled and then have something to eat, followed my an early night to get used to the time change" The teacher announced earning a grown from most of his restless students.

"Hey teach, what about rooms? Can we pick how we stay with?" One of the students asked.

"To an extent yes, but if I don't like your choices I will swap you around" The teacher answered fairly. They left the airport after getting their bags and having final checks made. They got on a bus and drove to the hotel. The hotel wasn't anything fancy but it was above standers. It was cosy and more home like then a place you don't want to tuck the wall in fear of smudging the delicate paint.

"Hey Mai, lets share a room" asked Mai's friends Kauko and Micharu (from the first case at the school) and Mai agreed. They had only one class tomorrow so she decided she should relax a bit. She spent less and less time with her friends since the incident but she did miss them and decided one night of not reading and extra work would do her good.

With Naru

Naru was in his office working, well more like over working, even for Naru's standers. He had been like that since the minute he arrived back. He had also taken on more work at SPR and had become a very, very valuable aspect. His parents are very proud but at the same time want him to give himself a brack. He was completely unaware, or so it seemed, of the outside world.

"Noll, there is nothing scheduled for you to do tomorrow" Martin (Naru's farther) informed.

"Fine, I'll start next months reasearch subject" Naru said with a sigh. He was running out of work to do. Not only had he done his but also three times the average persons work as additional reasearch and SPR cases with Lin.

With Mai

"What happened next?" Questioned Mai's friend Micharu. They had come back from dinner and was telling ghost stories like they did in the old days. Mai wasn't up to it at first but once her friend had started she couldn't help herself.

"I woke up from my dream, or so I fought. I was unable to move or speak. Two men came in. They dragged me to a strange room, covered with tiles" Mai stopped to see their reactions. She didn't mind retelling the story as much as living it. She also missed out the parts about the people who went missing, she didn't have the heart to say it. "I don't know how but I was suddenly in a kimono. They placed me on the table and pulled my hair back. So I didn't move. Then... then they- they put a blade on my neck. It was so cold. Like ice" Mai stopped again to see both her friends looking at her completely horrified. They didn't ever notice Mai's slightly watery eye's. There was a knock on the door.

"Girls, lights out now!" The teacher yelled and then walked away.

"Well night" Mai announced, getting up and going to her bed, leaving the two girls still wide-eyed.

The next day Mai was up about 6am (English times) even though class doesn't start till 9am. She got up, had a shower and got dressed because she decided she wasn't going to get back to sleep. They won't have breakfast till 8am so Mai decided to finish the book she was reading. It was a book that explained the difference emotion has to PK. She had started it on the way to the hotel but didn't really get into it. So far she has learnt that your emotions help you summon PK. In over words strong emotion helps you use a bigger percentage of PK. Also that an emotional event can increase your PK because you subconsciously suck in energy from the outside world. An hour later she finished the book. Her friends are now getting ready. It was 7:30am so she decided wait for her friends and then get breakfast.

"Sorry Mai, almost done!" Yelled Micharu as she straitened her clothes. She then grabbed her bag since they weren't going back to the room till after class. Kako then raced in and checked herself in the mirror.

"Ready!" Kako sang. She then picked up her bag followed my Mai and the three of them went to the eating area. The three shared a table and sat down after getting their food. The room was pretty much full with in 10 minutes. A group of students walked past the table talking. Mai wasn't really listening but she heard them say something about someone injured and substitute. Mai disregarded it, for now.

"Wow Mai, you have to try this!" Kako yelled giving Mai her glass of orange to try. Mai herself had got apple so couldn't try her own.

"English food is alsome, I could get use to this!" Mickuru added cheerfully. Mai smiled brightly. Yes, the food was nice. Mai ate in mostly silence while her friends chattered away. Before she knew it, it was 8:50am.

The teacher had taken them the class they will be working at. It was a large room were the seats got higher so everyone could see the teacher and the teacher could see everyone.

"Ok class, this will be the classroom you use for the time you are here. Sadly the teacher we got to teach you had a family emergency. We were able to get a substitute last minute, so everyone to be well behaved" As if on que there was a knock on the door. The teacher (the one looking after them) went and opened the door, greeting the person and letting him and his assistant in.

Mai froze at the sight of the black, clad boy and the chinese man. Her breathing hitched as he introduced himself.

"Morning class. My name is Dr Davis and I will be taking you class today. This is my assistant." Naru said looking at Lin.

"Hello class. My name is Lin" Lin answered plainly. Every girl apart from Mai was whispering something about what Naru, and sometime Lin, looked like.

Mai was still having her little panic attack. She was finding it hard to breath. Lucky no one had noticed yet, not even, sharp eyes, Lin and Naru. She didn't know if she was going to last. Her mind went blank and before she knew it, she had stood and walked towards the supply room.

"Mai?" Mickaru questioned as Mai stood. Naru and Lin looked up at the mention of her name.

"Mai... " Naru whispered under his breath. Sadly since it had been so ling and they couldn't see her face they didn't know if it was their Mai.

"Miss Taniyama!" Yelled the teacher that was looking after them. Lin assured the teacher that after she had calmed down they would bring her back and that he should go have his brack now.

"Mai... Taniyama... " Naru whispered in shock.

"Koujo. Go after her" Naru ordered coldly. The girls stopped their pointless conversation about the boys and focused on what was happening.

"Don't you think that is a job better suited for the teacher? I will start on page 25. After all it was yo-" Lin said smuggle till he was cut off by Naru.

"Fine, but they start on page 20" Naru interrupted knowing that if he didn't stop Lin, he would have told the class something... gossip worthy. Naru walked to the supple closet.

Mai's POV

I run out of the class as soon as my brain cleared of a thousand questions. I couldn't stop the tears streaming. Sadly the room I was in didn't have a way out. (FAIL) I sat down and pulled my knees in. I lay my head on my knees and hugged myself with my arms and just cried. For the times I worked for him. For those times he saved me. For the times he cheered me up when I was sad. For the times he smiled, the real smile. For the time... when he said goodbye, forever.

No POV

Naru walked in to see Mai crying. He couldn't put up with it when she was sad but crying, that was a different story. She just looked so... venerable. Naru couldn't take the pain he had in his chest anymore. He walked to Mai's side and sat beside her. Mai looked up slightly but then re-hid herself.

"What do you want?" Mai questioned coldly. Back in the days where Mai worked for him (well if the situation wasn't that bad) he would have said something like 'Well you are crying in a supply closet' or something sarcastic like that. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to.

"I'm sorry, Mai...

"Typical Mai, center of attention" whispered one of the students.

"Special treatment" whispered another student. Lin was losing his cool. He wanted to yell at the girls bad mouthing Mai.

"Shut up! Leave Mai alone!" Yelled Mickaru at one of the girls while standing up.

"And if I don't?" Said the girl, trying not to sound timid.

"That is it!" Lin said sternly getting the attention of everyone in the class. Mickaru sat down in a hurry so not to be scolded. Lin didn't scold her because she was looking out for Mai. "I will not put up with this. I don't want to hear another word unless you put up your hand or you are spoken to. Also no bad mouthing Taniyama. Do I make myself clear?" He asked in a calm voice that made him sound scarier. Everyone nodded. "Good. Now start..." Lin stopped when a girl put up her hand up in the air. Lin made eye-contract with the girl "Yes?"

"You said Taniyama, you know her name? We haven't been introduced yet. Do you know her personally?" The girl asked bravely. Lin wondered if he should just tell them, he can't lie, he was raised better then that. He would miss the truth but not lie. He hated direct questions.

"Yes, me and Mr Davis both do" Lin answered (He said about her knowing Naru because he was not doing this alone) and was about to chang the subject when the same girl asked.

"How?" With that question Lin didn't know how he was ment to answer.

"Taniyama worked with us for a while" Lin answered knowing what would happen next.

"Was she not happy to see you... was that why she ran out?" Asked a different girl.

"We left rather abruptly and not on the best of terms but its not really up to me to say too much because its not really my business" Lin answered hoping to chang the subject but the girls were having none of it.

"You mean it was between Mr Davis and Mai?" the first girl questioned. Mickaru and Kauko decided to change the subject.

"Naru- I mean Mr Davis and Mai don't need everyone butting in. Mr Koujo what page was it?" Kauko asked Lin. Lin nearly smiled but then noticed that she called him Naru.

"Page 20...

"Your sorry? What did you do?" Mai asked still not looking up. _Apart from brack my heart... _she finished her question in her head.

"For leaving like that" Naru said placing a hand on her shoulder and using it to stand up. He walked to the door making sure she was fine and flashed her a smile. A real smile. "Are you coming?" He asked sarcastically. Mai stood and raced to his side leaving the storage room and returning to her seat. Not even a single glance from anyone. What had Lin done? Mai asked herself.

"We started on page 20, Miss Tainyama" Lin said as Mai took a seat.

The class went as any other class would. Naru teaching them about his job and he was also picking on Mai a lot. The one thing that surprised him is when he asked Mai a very hard question that he wouldn't expect most of SPR to know. She answered correctly and her answer showing so much understanding of the subject. To be fair she had a wide understanding of every subject Naru brought up. He was shocked but didn't show it. He did make a comment about her finally having a normal brain capacity but it was missed by all but her and Lin. After class Naru dismissed everyone, apart from Mai.

"Hey Mai, we will go on ahead, so call us later" Micharu and Kauko said while leaving Mai with Naru and Lin.

"Um, ok I guess" Mai said as her friends waved to her and closed the door behind them.

"Yes, Na- I mean Oliver" Mai said stumbling over her words. Naru not liking the sound of his real name being said by Mai.

"Naru is fine" He assured leaving Mai a little speechless.

"I didn't think you liked the name so much" Mai teased. Naru in return just shrugged his shoulders. "Ok then, Naru. What did you want to talk about?" Mai asked with her trade mark smile.

"How long are you staying?" Naru asked plainly.

"Two weeks" Mai said remembering she hadn't told the others the stay was two weeks.

"Do you get free time?" He asked again plainly.

"Yes, I have the rest of the day off, then a few hours after trips that will be every day this week and most of next week" Mai answered. "Why are you asking?" she then realised that, that this wasn't a normal conversation.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Naru asked but it wasn't like he was expecting her to say yes, more like wanting her to. "I want to catch up" Mai wasn't sure what to say. She was wondering if this was a date. She was hoping it was a date. Naru saw her wondering expression. "Don't worry, I'll bring you back. I don't expect you to remember your way, your still only Mai" Naru teased and when he saw her blush slightly he felt it was worth it.

"What happened to me having normal brain capacity?" Mai snapped but didn't raise her voice.

"About that...


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while... I'm So sorry. Please don't hurt me! I had loads of work I had to get finished!

Me: It's been a while

Naru: You took your time

Me: Jerk! I had work to do!

Mai: School work comes first Naru

Naru: Point. We wouldn't want to see you spiral deeper into the depths of dum

Me: YOU (BEEP) LITTLE (BEEP) (BEEP) JERK!

Mai and Naru: language

Me: YOU WILL PAY

Naru: Shit!

* * *

"So, you are top of all your classes now. You have come a long way Mai. I know of a nice coffee shop near by, lets talk there" Naru suggested, pulling his coat over his arm and placing his keys and wallet in his pocket. "Lin, I will meet you at SPR in a few hours" With that he and Mai left. They walked together to the coffee shop. They didn't exchange much conversation. Once at the coffee shop they sat down and ordered, Mai got a hot chocolate and Naru got a earl gray tea. They started talking about the time Naru had been away, how she only just got back in contact with everyone and how Mai had gotten the best grades in the whole school.

"So what kind of books have you been reading recently?" Naru asked then sipped his tea, he hoped soon he would have some of Mai's tea.

"Well this morning I finished reading one of your book's. The one that states that emotion affects PK and the effects it has" Mai felt slightly embarrassed having read one of his books.

"Well of course you read one of my books. You want to get the best information possible, but could you even read it. That book is in English" Naru raised a brow.

"**Yes, I could read it perfectly fine**" Mai pronounced in perfect English.

"Wow, not even been here a day and already she has the teacher pitying her" Said the same girl from the other day. She was still dragging the boy with her. Mai started to lose her cool. "What's wrong Mai. Can't get friends the old fashion way" Mai was now trembling. The table started shaking. The cups, napkins and menus started picking themselves off the table.

"Why don't we just leave it. We can go on the London Eye" Pleased the boy she dragged here. The girl was having none of it.

"Mai, your just a freak!" The girl yelled.

"PK makes someone a freak?" Naru questioned the girl. The girl flinched at the ice cold tone. She hesitantly nodded. "Well then, you just called myself, my diseased brother and Mai a freak. I for one will not put up with it. I suggest you leave before I give you a painful demonstration of my 'freak' powers" Naru threatened. The girl took the hint and left. Mai calmed down.

"Mai, are you alright?" Naru asked. Mai nodded.

"I think I should start getting back" Mai suddenly didn't feel up to talking, she just wanted to bundle herself in her room, cry and then read a book.

"Don't let someone like her get you down. It's been a whole year Mai. I also have the rest of the day free. Didn't you say you wanted a tour" Naru gently persuaded Mai to stay. Mai then looked at Naru. He didn't seem to notice that Mai had made his cup spill. There was tea all over his coat.

"Naru! I'm so sorry. Your tea spilt on your coat when I, um, used my PK" Mai said apologetically. She bowed. Naru waved her off.

"Nothing that can't be washed. I should get a different one from home though. Do you mind if we stop by mine on the way? Madoka will be there. She missed you" Naru informed. Mai nodded. She felt bad. It was her fault after all. Mai pulled out her purse to pay for her and Naru's drink. Naru stopped her.

"Naru, I should pay. I spilt yours and had mine. Let me pay" Mai pleaded. Naru was having none of it.

"I invited you and I don't care you spilt mine. I had pretty much finished it anyway. I'm paying" Naru said place down his money and dragging Mai out before she had a chance to herself.

"Well since you didn't let me pay and didn't give me a choice. Thank you anyway" Mai muttered under her breath. They walked down the street towards Naru house.

"Since when have you had PK, Mai?" Naru asked. Mai looked up at him.

"Well...

Flash back Mai's POV

I had just gotten home from the airport. Were we said goodbye to Naru, forever. I launched into my room. I had kept my emotions in tacked till now. I jumped into my bed and wept. I just couldn't help it. I couldn't keep the consent tear at bay. I cried for my lost love. My heart ached so much.

"Why... why Naru? Why did I have to fall in love with Naru? Why couldn't my love be to someone I have a realistic chance with?" I asked no one. I kept crying. My mind replayed my memory of him. The times he saved me, cheered me up, teased me and the time he smiled, a real smile. I closed my eyes. I had to fight away more tears. I screamed into my pillow.

I felt a tingling sensation in my arms, legs and stomach. I opened my eyes, my shoe's, clothes and anything else of reasonably light weight was flowing. I tried my best to calm down.

It took me about an hour to calm down and for the room's contents to stop floating.

End of flashback

"...It was about a year ago, when you left" Mai explained. She looked down. She didn't want to talk about it. He respected that and left it.

After about 5 minutes of limited talking, they arrived at Naru's house. He walked right in, with help from his key, and was met by his, ment to be out, parents. It didn't take them long to notice Mai.

"**Noll, who is this**?" His mother asked in English. Her son was with a girl! This was a miracle upon miracles. She was pretty and his age. She was fighting off a grin, unsuccessfully.

"**Mother, this is Mai Taniyama. Mai, this is Luella Davic**" Naru introduced them. He didn't want to stay long so ran upstairs to grab a coat. Luella noticed Naru called her Mai. He always used people's second name because of Japan unless they were close. She extended a hand. Mai took it was a smile.

"So Miss Taniyama, how do you know my son?" Luella asked smiling sweetly.

"I worked as his assistant in Japan" Mai answered smiling at the memory. Luella grinned. So this was the girl she had heard so much about. The one her son had hired even though he hates working with people. As soon as Mai had answered, someone had ran in from the front room and hugged Mai so tightly she couldn't breath.

"Mai! It has been so long! How are you?!" Madoka asked. She released her after she realised Mai couldn't breath.

"It has been long Madoka! I missed you so much!" Mai smiled sweetly.

"So Mai. What brings you to London and to our little house" Luella asked. If Naru is using her first name, then she was too.

"Well I'm here with my class and Naru said he would give me a tour of London. We where in a coffee shop down the road. There was an incident and I spilt tea on Naru's coat" Mai answered sheepishly. Luella did want to know if this incident was romantic in nature.

"What kind of incident?" Luella asked.

"A PK incident" Mai answered. Naru decided it was a good time to break up the girls chatter. It didn't take him that long to grab a coat. He just wanted to see what his mothers reaction would be to Mai.

"Sorry Mai. I misplaced it so I took longer then I intended" Naru apologized much to Mai surprise. She smiled brightly.

"It's fine" Mai answered. She then turned to Luella and Madoka. "It was nice meeting you Miss Davic- " Mai started only to be cut by Luella.

"Please, call me Luella" She said smiling sweetly.

"Ok Luella, I hope to see you soon. Madoka it was good seeing you again" Mai bowed but when she stood, the two women hugged her. Mai hugged back. Hidden to everyone, Naru was smiling at the scene. Mai could get on with anyone. Naru and Mai were about to walk off when Luella stopped him.

"If you like, bring her back for dinner" Luella whispered. Naru nodded, not understanding his mothers train of thought.

As soon and Mai and Naru were out of ear shot, Madoka and Luella went into gossip mode.

"Oh my goodness! I'm getting grand children!" Luella cheered.

"Guessing you like Mai then!" Madoka sounded amused.

"I will love her if she gives me grand children!" Luella cheered again.

"What's all this yelling about?" Martin asked.

"Noll might have a girlfriend...

Mai and Naru

"So is there anywhere you wanted to go?" Naru asked Mai. Mai thought for a second. There was, at first, a trip planed for today. She wanted to go on the trip but it was cancelled. It was to go on the London eye.

"I did want to go to the London Eye. Is that ok?" Mai asked. Naru nearly smirked. What was the point of going on a tour, if your not going where you want to go.

"It's about 10 minute walk... or we could get a cab?" Naru decided against directly answering her question.

"It's nice out, should we walk?" Mai asked. She didn't want to make decisions, she wouldn't want to make Naru walk if he didn't want to.

"Ok. Are you going to places with your school?" Naru wanted to know if there was anywhere else she wasn't going to be able to visit.

"Yes! We were going to go to the museum of natural history and the London Eye today but it got cancelled. Our teacher, that you subbed for, was going to take us but... we anyway he had the tickets" Mai explained "We are going to all the main tourist attractions but the museum and the London Eye" Mai finished. So in other words, it was London Eye, the museum of Nature History, then to his house for dinner.

"Ok, well we are almost there and after we can go too the museum" Naru informed. Mai raised a brow in a very Naru like manner. He almost smirked.

"Didn't you say you were meeting Lin at SPR?" Mai asked. Naru had, uncharacteristically, forgotten.

"He wont mind" Naru informed, remembering to text him later.

Not long after, they approached the London Eye. It was starting to get late but it was still pretty light. Naru paid for their tickets, even though Mai protested, and they got in the line.

"So, when do you need to be back?" Naru asked. He needed to know if his day plan would be possible.

"I need to be back before 8pm. Otherwise they might worry" Mai explained. Naru nodded to show he was listening.

"Did you want to go to the museum?" Naru asked, as if making conversation.

"A little I guess, it is one of the biggest in England, and I do like museums" Mai wondered if Naru liked museums. He properly knew everything, in every museum, ever.

"Should we go there next? I haven't been in a while" Naru asked in a way that would make it seem like he wanted to go too. If he didn't, Mai might think that he was being too nice. They couldn't have that.

"Um, are you sure?" Mai asked. She thought she was a annoying, something to get rid of.

"If I wasn't sure. Would I ask?" Naru asked smugly. He didn't hold back, he was smirking full force. Mai was blushing bright red. Old times...

"Jerk!" Mai hissed. She was more comfortable arguing "I was only thinking you might have better things to do on your day off!" Mai just reframed from yelling. But then she saw the amusement in his eye's. She huffed and turned away. She then noticed they were next in line. She forgot she was angry for a moment and got on.

The ride on the London Eye was going well. Mai was looking out the window when they first took off. Naru was watching her look out of the window. He noticed her start to tense.

"Na- Naru... It doesn't get any, um, higher does it?" Mai started to edge closer to Naru.

"You weren't scared to walk around a haunted house, but your scared of highs?" Naru asked smugly. Mai would have hit him... if she wasn't holding on to his arm for dear life.

"I'm not sc- scared!" Mai defended. Naru raised a brow.

"Then why are you holding my arm?" Naru asked, too amused to pull her off.

"Fine, I'm a little, um..." Mai started. She couldn't bring herself to name her faults in front of Naru. He didn't have any... that she knew of.

"I believe the word your looking for is scared" Naru cut. He was practically radiating smugness. He smirk still in place.

"JERK!" Mai yelled. She was angry but she wasn't letting go. They were only getting higher.

"It's fine Mai, there's no way we will fall" Naru assured. Mai and Naru shared a glance. There was a force, keeping them there. They stared into the eye's of one another. Mai noticed what she was doing after a long few seconds. She looked away and blushed.

"No, your right. I'll be fine" Mai said in a low voice. She left go of Naru. She then looked out of the window. They were now at the top. She unconsciously grabbed his arm again. This time, she was pushing herself against him. She was too scared to notice.

"Baka" Naru muttered. Mai thought he was talking to her and huffed. That's all she could manage. The strange thing was. He wasn't calling Mai a Baka. He was calling himself a Baka. He wasn't going to admite it though.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. I couldn't sleep so was up for ages thinking about this story. I had to update. Before I say anything more, I would like to thank Ai-kun for your support and an idea I will use later in the story. I also ask that you visit her page and read her stories. They are really good. Love you guys.

I don't own ghost hunt.

Me: Mai! Naru! You are going to love this chapter!

Naru: What makes you so sure

Me: You're in it, Jerk!

Naru: Oh, well maybe I will.

Mai: So up yourself.

Me: Tell his mother. Your going to see her again

Mai: No! Let's tell Gene!

Gene: Tell me what? That Noll is up himself? I know!

Mai: Hey Gene! You made an appearance!

Gene: Yep!

* * *

They got off a few minutes later. Lodes of people were staring at them. Before they knew it, a camera crew had appeared into their line of sight. They were being cornered. The camera crew were asking question after question. You could only understand some of it.

"So what is your name?" A woman asked Mai. Mai didn't answer, she couldn't have if she tried, she was interrupted by someone else.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Mai blushed and tried to say no but she was stuttering too much and Naru had started to push her behind him.

"Mai. We need to run" Naru told her calmly. Mai just understood what he said when he took her hand and ran down the streets. The reporters looked a bit stunned. She did notice he called her by her first name.

"Does anyone know that girl?" The reporters asked. A girl, the girl from the coffee shop and Mai's class, walked up to them.

"I know who she is...

With Mai and Naru

They run down the road, hand in hand, all the way to the museum entrance. They stopped and Mai had to catch her breath a little. Naru on the other hand looked fine. What none of them noticed, they were still hand in hand.

"We just... ran half a mile... and you look fine" Mai huffed "Not fair"

"Well I do spend a lot of time in haunted houses. You have to run sometimes" Naru answered in his your-an-idiot tone. One eyebrow raised.

"Jerk" Mai muttered, fixing herself up. The running had made her hair a little messy. Naru's however, his hair looked better. Mai noticed they were still holding hands. She blushed brightly and took her hand away. They walked into the museum. Naru paid, much to Mai's dismay. And they looked around.

"Mai? You said that you can speak English now. Can you read it too?" Naru asked. He wanted to know if she could read the writing next too the exhibits.

"Yes, but now and again I get stuck on University level words" Mai explained. That was pretty impressive. Most English people her age would get stuck on University level words.

"You planning to go to University?" Naru asked. He wanted to know but he didn't even want Mai to back at all.

"Yes. I have some scholarships lined up" Mai answered as if it was nothing "Even Todai" Naru was proud of Mai. Todai was one of the best University's in Japan. "My graduation is a week after I get back"

"Mai, you said you have time off after trips?" Naru asked, hoping she would elaborate.

"Yes, I have from 3pm to 8pm every day but Wednesdays when we go on day trips. I also have Saturdays and one sunday off. The next sunday, I will be going back" Mai explained. She sounded a little sad at the mention off leaving.

"You know, my mother has requested you come round for dinner. I guess she wants to know more about Japan's SPR. She asked me to ask you to join us" Naru didn't ask directly. Mai blushed and smiled.

"Is that ok?" She asked him. If didn't say if he wanted her there. She wouldn't if Naru didn't want her too.

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" Naru asked, eyebrow raised.

"Is it ok with you?" Mai asked shyly.

"It's fine" Naru answered, not looking into her eye's.

"Ok than" She said shyly again. She was blushing and smiling. She was going to get a peck of Naru's house.

"We should start going then. We don't want to be late" Naru informed. They left the museum and started on their way to Naru's house. On the way, stopping at the hotel Mai was staying in so she could get changed. Naru waited round the corner so he wouldn't be seen. Mai came out in a baggy white blouse and a long black skirt. She had changed her shoes and re-done her hair. She looked stunning.

They arrived at Naru's house with about 5 minutes to spear. The house was detached and very big. It also had two cars parked in the drive way, they hadn't been there before. They were all sitting at the table. Madoka, Lin, Luella, Martin, Naru and Mai. Martin at one end and Luella at the other. Mai sat next to Luella, opposite Madoka and next to Naru.

"**So Mai, how was your tour**?" Madoka asked in English. Mai blushed and everyone, but Martin, hopped that ment it went very well.

"**I didn't know I was scared of highs till we went on the London Eye**" Mai said sheepishly. Madoka's mind was a scary thing most of the time. She wondered what Naru would have done, if he was a normal boy, when alone with a girl who is scared. And not just any girl, a girl he liked.

"**Anything else**?" Luella asked. She was very interested in the more social side of Naru's and Mai's relationship. She did want grandkids soon.

"**We went to a museum**" Mai offered "**The of museum of Natural History**" Mai informed.

"**Luella told me there was a PK incident earlier**" Martin asked, changing the subject.

"**Um, yes. I lost my temper, used my PK and ended up spilling Naru's tea on his jacket**" She then faced Naru "**I'm sorry about that**"

"**It's fine**" Naru answered.

"**Miss Taniyama is it**?" Martin asked. Mai nodded "**Well, if you like, you can come with us to SPR and we can test your PK skills**"

"**Farther, are you suggesting making Mai into a test subject**?" Naru asked. He didn't sound to pleased. Luella and Madoka hid a grin.

"**Naru it ok. I don't mind. In fact I would like to know more about my powers. I even want to study parapsychology as a major**" Mai said smiling in Naru's direction. Naru nodded.

"**Noll you should come too. Are you free sunday Miss Taniyama**?" Martin asked.

"**Um, yes Dr Davis**" Mai answered shyly. Martin was smiling in a warmly at her. He had matured nicely and she wondered if Naru would too.

"**Great! Noll will pick you up at the hotel you are staying in. We will tell you the times in advance so tell us if they are ok**" Martin was practically beaming. Mai looked to Naru for approval. He nodded. Before anymore conversation could be exchanged, a man came in and handed out dinner. It was Japanese styled soup, noodles and rice with loads of other Japanese treats in the middle of the table.

"**We decided to go Japanese with this meal. I hope you enjoy it Mai**" Luella said smiling. Mai was smiling and her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy shop. Everyone, apart from Martin and Lin, thought she looked adorable. She had a light blush, staining her cheeks.

"**Thank you so much, it looks great**" Mai thanked, bowing her head slightly. Naru looked at her and couldn't help but smile slightly. It was missed my Mai but Luella and Madoka saw it.

The rest of the dinner was silent. Naru kept glancing at Mai every now and again. Mai was doing the same. At one point their eyes met, and Mai looked away quickly and blushed. Luella, Madoka and Lin wondered if the teens noticed they weren't alone. It was about 7pm when they had finished.

"**Mai you said you wanted to do parapsychology as a major. Do they offer that in any of the University's near by**?" Madoka asked. She herself moved to England because they didn't offer it in Japan as a major.

"**No they don't as a major. They do parapsychology in Todai but not as a major and they don't offer any filed work**" Mai explained "**They are giving me a full scholarship so it will have to do**" Mai smiled.

"**Do you have anything attaching you to Japan**?" Martin asked. He knew that Mai hasn't really got any family.

"**No, not really**" Mai replied.

"**Why don't you consider studying in England? Cambridge does parapsychology as a major. If you get a scholarship they will pay for everything and Noll is teaching there**" Martin explained. Mai considered this.

"**I will consider it! That would solve a lot of my problems but do you think I have what it takes to get into Cambridge**?" Mai asked doubtfully.

"**If you like I can show you the website and the Cambridge books**?" Naru offered. Mai smiled. Naru did want Mai to transfer over. Then she would stay close to him. He would never admit it though.

"**But I should be getting back**" Mai said sadly. It was starting to get late.

"**You still have 45 minutes**" Luella noted. Naru had told her earlier that she has to be back by eight

"**Yes but it's a long walk**" Mai said sheepishly. She also didn't know the way so she was most likely going to get lost.

"**Don't be silly Mai. We will give you a lift later**" Madoka told her with a bright smile. Mai blushed.

"**Is that ok**?" Mai asked shyly. When everyone nodded she added "**Ok, thank you**" still shyly.

"**I'll show you the books than**?" Naru asked. Mai nodded and smiled.

"**Ok, while you teens are doing that. Lets say we go for a walk Martin. Madoka, Lin, you too**" Luella all but ordered. Luella may have smiled but she would have been scary if anyone had said no.

"**Good idea**" Madoka said. All but dragging Lin out the door. Mai and Naru didn't understand what they were doing but didn't question it. Once everyone was gone, Naru got up.

"There in my room. Since the website is on my computer and my laptop is being fixed, you can't see the website unless you come with me" Naru said in Japanese. Mai blushed. She was going to go into Naru's room. ALONE. Her heart can only take so much. She got up and followed Naru to his room. Naru's room was on the ground floor. Naru used his key and Mai stood there stunned but not surprised. It was clean and tidy. It had a king sized bed, made, a large wardrobe that was fitted to be as wide as the wall a computer and a large desk which was partly covered with books and paper, neatly piled on one another. The room itself was painted gray, the carpet and curtains were a rich black, the curtains closed. Naru and Mai walked in, Naru turned on the light and shut the door. The door locked itself.

"The books are here" Naru informed, pulling out five books and sitting on his bed. Mai stood by the door. Naru patted the bed next to him so she could see the books. Mai blushed and shyly walked over and sat next to Naru. And by that I mean just under a meter away. Naru raised a brow. Mai was blushing like crazy. Naru smirked and closed the distance between them. He then dropped a book on her lap. Mai blushed more and refused to look up. Instead she opened the book and started reading.

"Why do you have to do that? Pretend we are so close when I know you don't like me like that?" Mai muttered.

"Who said I didn't?" Naru said before he had a chance to stop himself. Mai hadn't even noticed she said that out loud. She was blushing so much but she looked up. She looked up into his eye's. Something came over Naru. It was something strong, very strong at that. He lent into Mai, before he knew it his lips were on Mai's. Mai didn't protest. He used his hand to keep Mai's head into place. Mai automatically placed her arms Naru's shoulders as he deepened the kiss. Naru lend more and Mai was lowered gently onto the bed. After about ten long seconds, Naru pulled away to breath. They just stayed there. Mai lying on Naru's bed with Naru on top of her. They were staring deep into each others eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I have updated three times in three days. Cool right! Well I want to thank everyone for reviewing!

Ai-kun, fabian1nina1, akiradreham, TheUnquietDead, Lovenarumai, Kage no Hato, SupernaturalGirl51799, Alexkitkat, SupernaturalGirl51799, darknessbloodprincess, nicoleportalatin1987, thearistocrat, Artaddict15, Jasper'sWhisper, Naru'sMai and Guest! You guys rock! The more reviews, the more I write. Also, I have started to fix my chapters. My first one is a lot better when it comes to spelling.

I would like to say a specal thank you too ~Yey4,sum,bubbles, for all of her support while writing!

I do not own ghost hunt! I hate saying that! Can I have the right's for christmas?!

Madoka, Luella, Lin and Martin had just left after getting all their jackets on. As they walked by the front of the house, Luella glanced at the window Naru's room through and the gap in the curtain, she saw her son on top of Mai, looking into each others eyes. They were breathing rapidly and Mai was blushing. It could have been a trick of the light, but it looked like Naru was blushing slightly too. Luella elbowed Madoka and looked at the window again. Madoka took the hint and looked, just as Naru leaned in again. The girls couldn't hold back their grins. Lin turned and looked at Madoka. He raised a brow at her grinning face. Madoka tilted her face to the side in an attempt to look innocent. Lin left it and the foursome walked down the road.

With Mai and Naru

Their hearts were pounding in their chests. Naru didn't see any harsh reaction to what he just done. None at all. Mai was just staring at him. She was in shock. Naru couldn't help himself as he lent down again and re-started their earlier activity. Mai didn't protest, instead she kissed back...

With Madoka, Luella, Martin and Lin

It was about ten-to-eight. Mai did need a lift to the hotel. As they walked by Naru's room. Both Naru and Mai were in the same position, but they had removed their tops. Naru lent in and kissed Mai again. The girls made a show to speak loudly, so the teens would know to get re-dressed.

"I hope Mai-Chan does stay for Cambridge. I know her and Noll will be good friends!" Luella all but yelled.

"Yeah, and Mai could join SPR!" Madoka followed Luella's example and said it loud enough for someone in the house to hear. Mai and Naru got the message and hurried to get dressed.

Mai and Naru a little while ago

Mai was pulling closer to her. Naru pressed himself against her, letting his hands explore under her shirt. He coaxed her into doing the same. She did. Naru was growing irritated with Mai's shirt, so he pulled it off, only breaking the kiss for a second. Mai was working on unbuttoning his shirt and, with Naru's help, she eventually pulled it off. Naru had reached for the zip on the side of Mai's skirt (The side away from the window) when they heard Luella's voice loud and clear, than Madoka's voice. The teen got up and started getting dressed. Mai pulled her top ever her head and then helped Naru bitten his. She was smiling sweetly and blushing slightly. Mai had finished the last button when there was a knock on the door. Mai fixed her hair, her skirt and picked up the book she was reading while Naru went to get the door. It was Madoka and Luella, smiling at them knowingly.

"**Mai dear, it ten to eight. Lin said he would give you a lift**" Luella said sweetly in English.

"**I'll take Mai back**" Naru offered as if it was no big deal. Luella and Madoka both knew that Naru didn't really like driving... but for Mai, that was a different story.

"**You drive**?" Mai asked shocked. She and Naru were about the same age and Mai wasn't old enough to drive in Japan.

"**The driving ages are different in England**" Naru informed. He grabbed the books from the bed "**You can borrow them if you like**?" Naru knew she wanted to read them. She was showing interest in them before... the activity.

"**Yes, thank you**" Mai said getting off Naru's bed and carrying the book she had on her lap.

"**I'll get you a bag**!" Madoka said jetting off. She returned a second later.

"**Thank you. Can I give it back to you sunday**?" Mai asked politely. It was a nice rucksack, black with thick straps and all.

"**Bin it for all I care**" Madoka said, helping Mai place the books in the bag. Mai was about to take the bag back but Naru too it and started walking to the door.

"**Naru**?" Mai asked confused.

"**Your going to be late back**" Naru answered her unasked question, but his tone was softer. Mai smiled and Mai, Madoka, and Luella hugged good-bye.

"**Thank you for inviting me round and for dinner**" Mai thanked "**I should also say thanks to Martin**-" Mai was cut off.

"**You will be late. I will pass your message**" Luella said sweetly, ushering her to the door and hugging her before she left.

"**Should we tell the boys**?" Madoka asked as soon as Naru and Mai pulled away.

"**No, this is our little secret...**

Naru and Mai

Mai and Naru got to the hotel with a few minutes to spear. Mai was reaching behind her to get her bag. When she got it Naru's hand lifted her chin and he kissed her goodnight. It was a short kiss. Mai smiled brightly as she got out of the car with her bag and walked to the hotel.

Mai entered her room, Her heart pounding like mad. Michiru and Keiko were talking over the small coffee table when a flushed Mai walked in.

"Hey Mai! Where you been?" Michiru asked smiling. Mai blushed more.

"Nowhere special" Mai said a little too fast.

"You and Naru were on a date!" Keiko could see it in her eyes.

"No! Um, no not at all" Mai said giggling sheepishly. Keiko and Michiru exchange knowing looks.

"Fine be in denial, but later we want details. For now, finish your story" Michiru suggested. Mai turned out the lights and sat next to Keiko.

"Where should I start?" Mai asked.

"From the part were you couldn't move!" Michiru suggested eagerly.

"I woke from my dream. Then I realised I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. I looked to the side of me, Masako and Ayako were sound asleep. The door creeped open and I saw a hand round the side of the door" Mai saw Keiko and Michiru hug each other but carried on "Then two men came in. They dragged me out of bed. I screamed a silent scream. They pulled me out of the room, I was silently begging for Masako or Ayako to wake and save me. They dragged me through the halls and through a hedge maze that smelled like blood. At the end of the maze was a door. I was now stepping in blood. I was suddenly in a white kimono. I could hear a sound echoing through the room 'I don't want to die' it said again and again. I was thrown onto the table. I remember thinking that I was going to die. My hair was pulled back by one of the men. The other walked towards me with a knife. He placed the knife on my neck. It was cold, like a thin trail of ice. I screamed. He pulled it off and held it in his hands, ready to swing at me... but instead I felt a sharp sting on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Ayako and Masako looked at me worried... I had never been so happy to see them in my life" Mai stopped. She was tearing up. Mai looked at Keiko and Michiru's horrified faces.

"Mai? When you said this happened to you at it was an astro- whatever dream. Were you telling the truth?" Keiko asked, and Michiru waited for her answer. Mai nodded. Both girls went to Mai and hugged her.

"That must have been horrible Mai. We are sorry to dig up old memories" Michiru apologized.

"It's fine! I'm fine guys, really!" Mai assured. Keiko and Michiru exchanged knowing glances.

"If you are really that ok. Then prove it, tell us what happened between you and Naru!" Keiko asked eagerly.

"Nothing!" Mai said blushing. "If you don't mind, I have reading to do...

With Naru

He got home to a smiling Luella. She was hiding something and he knew it.

"**Yes**?" He asked in English.

"**Nothing**" Luella replied "**Ok, maybe something**" she added, she was giddy. She looked around to make sure Martin and Lin weren't looking "**So are you and Mai dating**?" She asked, joy present in her tone. Naru shrugged.

"**What makes you think that**?" Naru asked, trying to sound casual.

"**There is a gap in your curtain!**" Luella smile sweetly.

"**You don't look angry**?" Naru asked, trying not to blush and to sound calm.

"**Why would I be angry? I thrilled! You know more than anyone that I want grandkids! But... do you love her**?" Luella asked. Naru nodded. Luella pretended it wasn't clear for all to see "**Does she love you**?" Naru nodded again. "**Then as long as you are happy. So am I, but be carful. Mai has her whole life ahead of her and getting pregnant would make it hard for her to stay in education**" Luella finished with a reassuring smile.

"**I know what I'm doing**" Naru said softly and then walked off.

The next Morning at the Davis house

The news paper had dropped on the door step. Madoka went to retrieve it. On the front was a picture of a couple on the London Eye. With closer inspection, she noticed it was... Mai and Noll. Madoka's eye's widened. She then read the title. _Orphan Girl Date's Oliver Davis for his Money! _Madoka nearly dropped the tea she held in her other hand. She then read the new's print. _Poor orphan girl, Mai Taniyama, uses her fake charm, to scam_ _Oliver Davis! She has only known him a day but with all her lie's, she makes Oliver Davis date her out of pity! _And at the bottom of the article it says, info provider _Hana!_ She didn't put her last name. She didn't want everyone to know, but maybe she wanted Mai or Naru to know. Madoka took the news paper to Luella.

"Luella! Bad news, literally" Madoka said as she entered the kitchen. Luella was making tea. Madoka handed her the paper. All she did is read the title and she dropped it out of shock "Who would publish this! It's all lies!" Madoka's yelling got Naru's attention. He walked into the kitchen. Madoka slipped out, giving Naru an apologetic look. Naru walked up to his mother. She looked down and silently handed his son the paper...

At the hotel

It was breakfast and Mai was starting to get paranoid. People kept looking at her. They were staring and then muttering something to who ever was closest. She was sitting at a table with Keiko and Michiru. A girl came over.

"Keiko and Michiru! Can I talk to you a sec?" The girl asked. Keiko and Michiru flashed Mai a smile and followed the girl a little while away.

"What's up Yuki?" Keiko asked. Yuki gave they an apologetic look.

"It's about Mai. I don't know why but..." Yuki handed the girls the paper "I don't believe it for a second! But you's are her best friends. You should tell her" Yuki then walked away. Keiko and Michiru then had a good look at the paper, They were horrified to say the least. They walked back to the table. Mai was smiling reassuringly, untill she noticed Keiko and Michiru were looking at her sympathetically. Mai's smile dropped off.

"What is it?" Mai asked, not sure if she wanted to know.

"We are so, sorry Mai" Michiru asured, giving Mai the paper.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own ghost hunt. Four in a row, I know, I am that awesome. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

I don't own ghost hunt... yet!

Me: I'm sory Mai, your not going to like this chapter

Mai: Stop being mean to me in chapters!

Gene: Am I going to be in it?!

Me: Sorry Gene

Yasu: Gene's here! Well hello my sweat heart

John: What? Yasu, you like Gene?

Yasu: Well his nice and eye candy. Sorry John. I know you have feelings for me

Masako: I wouldn't be so sure

Mai: Masako! You like John?!

Me: Why is everyone here?

John, Masako, Gene and Yasu: Why not?

* * *

Naru took the paper for his mother. He looked at the picture and the lie's that went with it. He directed his glare to the paper. He then walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat.

"Lin! We are leaving! Now!" Naru ordered coldly. Lin took the hint and grabbed his coat also.

"Naru. We are going to be very early" Lin asked his question indirectly, but Naru heard it loud and clear. He wanted to know why they were leaving to early. Naru handed Lin the paper, just before Lin started the car. Lin nodded and they were on their way.

The teacher walked in and asked everyone to start making their way to the class. Mai just looked at the paper.

"Mai? Are you coming?" Michiru asked gently.

"I… I will be there soon. Go on without me" Mai said, not letting herself show emotion. She also didn't dare look up. Mai's friends took the hint and left "Hana… how could you" Mai muttered to no one. Within seconds, she was the only one in the room. She got up a few minutes later, intending on catching up with everyone.

Naru and Lin got out of the car, paper in tow. Naru had a determined look on his face. Lin was as always, didn't show emotion, but on the inside, he felt anger, to the person who did this and felt bad that his… friends, were suffering. Once at the building, Naru and Lin came to the class room they were teaching in. It was still empty; Lin did say they were early. The other teacher walked in. From the, not changed, warm smile he wore. He didn't know about the paper. That meant they had time to fix it before too many people got involved.

"Gentlemen! You're a little early don't you think" The teacher smiled still.

"Yes, we wanted to check some notes. It shouldn't take a second. Feel free to send everyone in early" Naru said calmly. Lin had to admit, that was a good answer. That way, he has an excuse and the teacher could bring his students in early. The teacher nodded.

"Yes! I will send them in soon!" The teacher sounded all too happy to have his time off. That meant he would send them in early and they can get this over with. The teacher then left.

A few minutes later, the teacher and students came in. Gossiping still and looking between himself and Mai, who had just walked in. The teacher took his leave. Naru started to paying attention to what was being said.

"Hana went too far" One girl said, glaring at the girl from the other day.

"Poor Mai. Why can't people just leave her alone" Another girl said, giving Mai a warm smile. When the glares and comments got too much, Hana looked ready to explode.

"Why does everyone do this?" Hana muttered "Always side with Mai" She hissed. She then looked around. People were staring at her. She didn't mean to say that out loud.

"For one, you did this to her! Do you expect us to side with you when you don't deserve it!" Keiko yelled at her. She was saying what everyone else was thinking. Hana looked at the edge of tears, she got up. She walked up too Mai is one swift step, and before she knew it, she had slapped Mai across the face.

"You try being nice when you're always second best! When even your friends will turn against you! All I wanted was to be happy, but when my own boy friend liked you first! I hate you Mai Taniyama!" Hana yelled at the top of her lungs. She then ran out. Naru looked at Mai to see if she was ok. She looked shocked and her cheek was red. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Mai, are you ok?" Naru asked. She nodded.

"I didn't know she felt that way" Mai muttered, but with the silent room, it wasn't hard to hear.

"Lin" Naru said coldly. Lin got the message and got up from leaning on the wall, intending to check on Hana.

"No, I should go talk to her" Mai said softly. Naru looked into her eyes, she was determined. Naru let her go, and Mai ran out the room. Once the sound of footsteps faded, Naru addressed the class.

"I have had enough of this for now. Start on page 34" Naru said watching as the students hesitantly got out their books and started reading. Naru suppressed a headache.

With Mai and Hana

Mai found Hana crying in the dinner hall. She left her bag and so couldn't go to her room. Mai approached her.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you" Hana said through tears.

"I'm sorry" Mai said simply and meaningfully. Hana stiffened. She hadn't expected that.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the bad guy right?" Hana asked/demanded. Hana was still crying and had looked up at Mai in shock. Mai shook her head, no.

"I didn't know you felt that way" Mai explained. Her reasoning didn't really make sense to most, but it did to herself.

"So what if I do? Look what I did to you and yet, your apologizing" Hana wasn't giving up yet.

"I've been inconsiderate. We use to be good friends, when we were younger" Mai started in a warm tone "We would always play hide and seek and I would always lose" Mai added. Hana had to stop herself from smiling.

"It was only because I would hide inside, even if we weren't meant to go in there. You would hide in the playground, but there was never anywhere to hide" Hana replied weakly, not looking up at Mai.

"And you use to miss loads of numbers while counting" Mai added gently. Hana looked up at Mai's smiling form.

"We were good friends till the parents evening" Hana said, remembering the time.

FLASH BACK

It was parents evening at Mai's school. Everyone had at least one parent there, apart from Mai. Her mum had taken her the year before, but… she has since, passed away. Mai still showed up. She didn't have much choice.

"Mai, you're here by yourself?" Hana asked. Mai looked up at her. Mai's eyes held so much emotion.

"Hana, you have to promise not to tell" Mai started, and when Hana nodded, Mai continued "I don't have any parents anymore. I'm an orphan" Mai whispered.

"What! You're an orphan!" A girl yelled. She didn't mean too. Everyone was looking at Mai. Everyone who knew Mai, was crowding her. Trying to make her feel better. With all this unwanted attention, over the years, Mai and Hana started to drift way.

It wasn't known, but Hana had a huge crush on a boy at school. She had spent three whole days, working up her nerve to ask him out. Right in front of her, even though she herself couldn't be seen, was Mai and her crush, they were talking. They looked close. Too close for Hana's liking. Her crush then was very up front, he asked Mai out. Mai, being over friendly and not liking saying no to people, said yes. This is before Mai had met Naru.

Hana had to watch them, happy. Inside, she hatted Mai.

Later Mai had met Naru. She dumped him. She said she couldn't return his feelings.

Present day

"Come on. Let's get back to class" Mai and Hana walked together. Hana was about to open the class room door when she turned her head slightly.

"I guess, I should tell you. I'm sorry" Hana said hesitantly. She and Mai then came back into the class.

Naru was talking about the case he was on in Japan. (the bloodstained labyrinth) The students looked horrified. Once Mai and Hana walked in, everyone zoned in on Mai.

"You could have been kidnapped by a ghost that wanted to bathe in your blood?" One student asked. Mai looked at Naru, he didn't dare look her in the eyes.

"Naru! If I remember correctly, you were a target too!" Mai yelled. Everyone watched in awe as Naru smirked. Mai just told off their scary teacher and he smirked.

"She has a point Noll" Lin added, just to make matters worse.

"I never said I wasn't, but I'm sure I could have saved myself if I needed" Naru said in his matter-of-fact tone. Mai and Lin didn't argue with that.

Later that day, Mai's teacher had taken them to Madame two swords. Mai and Naru hadn't had a chance to talk about the paper yet but at lease her class wasn't giving her a hard time.

Naru decided to go and find the paper producer. He wanted to talk to them. So Naru, and Lin, headed to one of the biggest newspaper companies in the UK. He walked right passed the reception and all the way to the publisher's office. He knocked on the door, and after a soft come in, he did. Sitting on the desk was a woman who goes by the name, Linda Tow. She was young, about Naru's age. She was wearing a short skirt and low-cut top. She was also in long boots that came just below the knee.

"**Oliver! I knew you would come back to me soon**!" Linda said in a seductive tone (English). Naru now very much regretted making Lin stay in the car.

"**Mrs Tow! I wanted to talk to you about the lies you printed in your paper**" Naru's tone was calm but demanding.

"**What about it**?" Linda asked, walking closer to Naru. Naru stepped back.

"**I could get you sued for this. What was your reason for this**?" Naru asked. He had a good idea but he wanted to be sure.

"**I asked my camera crew to keep an eye on you. I wanted to make sure you were ok. Then I saw the picture of you and her. A girl named Hana told me about her and… well, it was important the world knows the truth**" Linda was walking more and as she placed a hand on Naru's, Naru hit her away.

"**And you're going to do this by lying**?" Naru questioned through clenched teeth.

"**Be realistic. You can do better**-" She started but was cut.

"**How dare you! You think better is you**?" Naru asked, trying not to yell.

"**Oh I know better is me. Also, she is just using you for your money. She doesn't love you the way I do**" She placed a hand on his cheek. He tried to hit her off but she was still walking towards him. Naru backed up, untill his back hit the wall.

"**Don't you dare say that! You don't even know her! How can you say something about someone you have never met**!" Naru said, hitting her hand away and shoving passed her. She was losing her temper.

"**What! You think she likes you for who you are?! Don't make me laugh**!" She yelled, as Naru turned his back from her. Naru didn't know why that comment hurt so much. It couldn't be true. He knew that, but still.

"**You have till tomorrow to send out another paper, stating that your source of information was wrong and a formal apology to Mai Taniyama**" Naru said through clenched teeth.

"**And if I don't**!" Linda challenged. Naru couldn't do much.

"**I will sue your company**!" Naru didn't miss a beat. He was on the ball, untill...

"**I can use the paper to talk to Mrs Taniyama! I can tell her you cheated on her! I can tell her you don't love her! I can tell her you deserve better than her**!" Linda yelled. She was losing and she didn't like it.

"**You sound desperate Mrs Tow. Maybe you should give u**-" Naru started, but as her turned, a pair of lips landed on his. Linda had kissed him. Naru pushed her off.

"**Now you did cheat on her! What are you going to do now! You should tell her! If you don't, I will**-" Linda looked up at Naru. He looked like he was going to strike her.

"**You have till tomorrow to take back what you said on the paper, or I'm suing**!" Naru yelled and walked out, making sure to slam the door for good measure.


	7. Chapter 7

I have given myself the challenge of updating five chapters in 5 days, also the chapters have to be more then 2000 words long. Once I have done this, I will spend more time on chapters and hopefully the chapters will get better. Also, I have decided to thank everyone for reviewing every five chapters. I don't know if you noticed, it reviews that make me write, so please R&R! I would also ask that you, if you can, share any ideas you have. I want to write a story that is good, but I need your help! Thank you SO much for reading!

Me: Hello? Is anyone here?

John: Hey Danielle

Me: John! (Runs over and hugs)

John: Can't... breath!

Mai: You will get use to it

Naru left the building, anger welling up inside him. Then he remembered Mai. He was going to see her today, after her trip. He then felt confessed. He and Mai hadn't said it, but they were together. Was it cheating if he was kissed? He wanted to tell her. She deserved to know and it would clear Naru conscience. But on the other hand, it would most likely hurt Mai. Also there was a chance, if he didn't tell her, Linda would somehow. He decided he had to. After his plans for their... date? Maybe he would tell her before, then he can fix it. If he does tell her before, she might not go with him, but if he leaves it till last then she will go to her hotel, feeling hurt and he wouldn't be able to do anything. He would just see how things went.

With Mai

She had just gotten back from her trip. She would see Naru later. She decided, while blushing, if they end up kissing again, she would want to brush her teeth. The went to the bath room. She had just brushed and was about to use the mouth wash she brought. While opening it, she ended up dropping it on the floor. Mai cleaned the floor and placed the, now empty bottle, in the bin. She went to the side pocket in her bag. She placed all of her spares in there. While pulling out the bottle, a white envelope fell out. She opened it and loads on twenty pound notes fell out. Mai's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She saw there was also a letter.

Dear Mai

_Myself, John, Masako, Bon-san and Yasu have chipped in to give you a little extra spending money. First of all, we will NOT take it back! We would like you to spend it on yourself and have fun! We think, since you have done so much for us, that it's the lease we can do! We would like to know how you are doing but since the times are very different, it might be hard to call! Send us an email to tell us how you are! We all love you Mai!_

_Love Ayako_

Mai finished reading and had to suppress a tear. If she was going to be able to take the money, it would go towards gifts for everyone. She needs to get something that you can't get in Japan. Mai decided to give it more thought at a later date. For now, she had to get ready.

Half an hour later, Mai had changed into a gray dress with black flowers all other it. The dress was a silky, light material. She also paired it with a black shoulder bag and a pair of black shoe's with a small, thick heal. She knew it would, most likely, go with what ever clothes, black trousers, shirt and coat, he wore. Mai was meeting Naru down the road. Naru had told her where to meet after class.

Mai set off down the road to the meeting place. She wasn't there long before a boy approached her.

"**Hey, you lost**?" Asked the boy, in English, as he approached, getting way too close for Mai's liking.

"**No, I'm fine**" Mai answered politely, hoping the boy would get the message and leave her alone. It wasn't busy and there was no traffic. No one would hear their conversation.

"**You sure. Who would leave a girl like you alone**?" The boy asked. Walking so close, Mai had to step back. He looked down at Mai, as if expecting her. He then grabbed her arm.

"**L-let go of me**!" Mai was trying her best to stay brave, but she was scared and it was showing. The boy only gave her a grin, so cold and lustful it make Mai want to cry.

"**Come on! Your being no fun**!" The boy didn't let go of her. Mai kicked him and he pushed her to the ground as punishment.

"Mai!" Someone yelled, while running towards her. The boy turned, at first grinning, then when he got a good look at him. The boy, in truth, was terrified.

"Lin!" Mai yelled. The boy made a break for it, untill Lin grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him against a near by wall.

"**What have you got to say for yourself**?" Lin asked in a dangerously angry tone.

"**Wha- What are you going to do**?" The boy asked frantically.

"**Make sure you go, and go now**!" Lin said calmly, which only made him more scary. Lin let the boy go and he race-walked away. Lin then turned to Mai.

"**You ok Mai**?" Lin asked, while helping her up. Mai stood and brushed some of the dust from the street, off her dress. Mai smiled at him.

"**Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Lin. Not that I'm not grateful, why are you here, Lin**?" Mai asked in a gentle but weak voice.

"**Naru was in a meeting about the paper, with a Mrs Tow. She was the one who published it. Naru was in a very bad mood after coming out, for whatever reason. He went home to get ready and talk to Luella about something. He asked me to take you to the Davis house**" Lin explained. That was probably the most he has ever said.

"**Does Naru not want me to come round? If it's a bad time or something**" Mai asked weakly. She did not like say that. She wanted to see Naru, but she didn't want to make him see her.

"**He told me, after he made me promise me not to tell anyone, that you would make him cheer up**" Lin was speaking the truth... kinda. Naru had muttered, when he thought no one could hear, that Mai was the only one who could cheer him up. Lin was properly not ment to know that.

"**Um, ok. I wont tell him you said so**" Mai said blushing slightly. This way Mai wouldn't tell Naru. Then Mai and Lin got into Lin's car and went to the Davis house.

At the Davis house, Naru smarter than normal. He was wearing a black, long sleeve shirt, black trousers and he held his black coat in his hand. Madoka and Luella were annoying Naru when Mai arrived.

"**But Noll, you look so cute! One picture, just one**!" Madoka pleaded, with Luella's help.

"**No**" Naru sighed. Then there was a knock on the door. Naru was going to get it but Madoka beat him to it. Madoka gasped.

"**Mai, you look so cute! Come in**!" Madoka said going behind her and practically pushing her through the door. When Naru saw Mai, he was thinking the same thing.

"**Noll! One picture with you and Mai! Please**!" Luella begged. Mai smiled, then looked at Naru as if asking his approval. Naru rolled his eyes.

"**Fine**" he sighed. Mai ran over to him and stood in front and to the side. Madoka took the picture but Naru didn't smile. He didn't frown so it was one of the happier pictures they had of him.

"**Now Mai, do a sexy pose**!" Madoka suggested loudly, at that moment Lin walked in. He shook his head and walked away. Mai was blushing brightly and even Naru looked like he was suppressing a blush. Madoka fell into hysterics.

"**Calm down. I was only kidding! You should see your faces**!" Then Madoka had an idea. She took a picture "**See, I'll show you!**"

"**Come on Mai. We should go**" Naru suggested and Mai agreed all the eagerly. They said their good byes and left the Davis house.

"So Naru. Where are we going?" Mai asked, she and Naru were in his car and Naru still hasn't told her where she was going.

"To a restaurant" Naru answered shortly, but still gently.

"Oh, um, ok" Mai said blushing. Was this a date?

"Mai, are you ok? You seemed a little shaken back at the house" Naru asked, concerned. Of course Naru would notice.

"Yeah, I had a little run in with someone. Some boy grabbed arm. I asked him to leave me alone, but he didn't untill Lin stopped him, it's nothing" Mai thought is she sounded like it was no big deal, then Naru might except him. She would never lie to him after all. Naru, however, made a note to question Lin about it. Then the car stopped. They had made it to the car park.

"Mai? If I tell you something, you can't freak out" Naru told her. He didn't want her screaming in a fancy restaurant.

"Ok" Mai answered slowly. Naru took a deep breath.

"The meeting with Mrs Tow, ended very badly. I was about to leave when she..." He started, looking at Mai's big eyes made it harder.

"You can tell me Naru" Mai said softly. She could tell she wasn't going to like it.

"She kissed me" Naru spat. He looked at Mai. She looked like she was about to scream, cry or maybe punch something.

"What did you do?" Mai asked as calmly as she could manage. It was still a little hurt though.

"Pushed her away and left. I felt I had to tell you, even though I didn't want to" Naru explained, looking down slightly.

"I'm not angry at you Naru, it wasn't your fault. I- I love you Naru" Mai confessed. Naru looked a little shocked.

"I love you too, Mai" Naru said leaning over and pushing his lips on Mai's. Mai kissed back and pulled Naru close to her. Naru tilted his head to the side a little and skillfully deepened the kiss. Mai parted her lips slightly, and Naru took the invite. Naru pulled back a few seconds later. He smiled as Mai blushed. They got out the car and walked in the restaurant. The restaurant was really fancy but somewhere people wouldn't go unless it was a special occasion.

"Naru? It this, um, a date?" Mai asked shyly. Naru looked at her blush.

"I guess you could call it that" Naru answered, pretending it wasn't a big deal, even though it took him about two hours to get seats and make sure the night would be perfect. They walked to the little table were the man who lead people to the tables was standing.

"**Table for two sir? Do you have a reservation**?" The man asked in English. He sounded really posh, and he didn't even smile. He almost reminded them of a butler they would see in films and movies.

"**Yes, and the reservation is under Davis**" Naru answered. Mai was still busy looking about. The tables were full and it seamed very loud. The butler- I mean the waiter, lead then round a corner to a less crowded section of the restaurant. They took their seats and were given menus.

"Naru? What are me?" Mai asked shyly. Naru looked at Mai's blushing form.

"What do you mean Mai?" Naru asked dumbly, tilting his head to the side. He smirked as Mai blushed more.

"Stop teasing, you know what I mean" Mai said weakly. Naru nearly chuckled. Mai was so cute sometimes.

"Well, I guess we are dating" Naru answered as if it wasn't a big deal. Mai gasped and when Naru looked at, she was blushing more but also smiling shyly. She nodded.

"What happens when I go back to Japan?" Mai asked. Naru spent hours wondering.

"I'm not sure yet...


	8. Chapter 8

I know, I missed a day but I am posting as I write. I will try my best to update as much as possible. This chapter is a little shorter but I have less school work to do and I'm nearly done.

I have a few thank you's to give. I thank all my readers, you guys rock! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, you rock more! I got my 50th review and I am so happy. Thank you Shinobi of life for giving me my 50th review! I love you guys. I would like to thank everyone who Private Messages me, I like talking to you. And last but not lease, I would like to say a BIG thank you to **Naru'sMai **(I decided against using your name, you could be stalked. Not that I think my reader are stokers... I'm shutting up now) I will call you **M.A.P **LOL I would like to thank **Naru'sMai **for an awesome idea, that I won't tell you yet! Also for all the help and support you have given me. You rock too! I dedicate this to my wonderful reader. Don't forget to R&R, I write faster with review!

I don't own Ghost hunt :'(

Me: Don't worry! This story will, most likely, stay T rated.

Yasu: PLEASE MAKE IT M RATED!

Mai: Why would she do that?

Yasu: So innocent!

* * *

"Well let's have fun while it lasts" Mai said smiling. Naru eyes held an unreadable emotion. Before Mai could work out what it was, it was gone.

"Yes Mai. We should" Naru said with soft eyes. Mai smiled sweetly.

The dinner went well. Not much talking but that was because Mai was shy and felt a little out-of-place. Mai did ask he about why he choice this place. It was about the time they got their orders.

"So Naru, do you always eat in here?" Mai asked with a childish curiosity, having a spoon full of soup.

"Define always?" Naru asked, trying his own soup. Naru was too scientific sometimes.

"Is it somewhere you would go, like, once a week or something?" Mai asked, tilting her head to one side. This made Mai look adorable, and Naru agreed.

"I have only been here once before, it was with my family for my parents 10th anniversary. Madoka and Lin also joined us" Naru informed. Mai now wondered why he didn't just say that. He, obviously, doesn't go here always, once is not always.

"Do you go to fancy places like this a lot? It suits you, but I feel so out-of-place" Mai asked, looking around at all the nicely dressed couples.

"I don't normally go to fancy places unless dragged by my parents, but the security here is very good, and with the morning paper, we should stay out of public places for now" Naru explained "You might get attacked with questions and that isn't fair on you" Naru explained softly. Mai smiled and blushed slightly.

"How long do you think it will take to blow over?" Mai asked, in a smaller voice then she would have hoped. She has had a long day and was starting to feel a little tired.

"It won't take more than a few days tops, as long as the paper apologizes. If not, I might sue" Naru informed. Mai nodded in understanding.

"So what happened when you went there? You told Mrs Tow to write an apology in the paper and then she attacked you?" Mai asked. She wanted to know, but on the other hand, she didn't.

"Pretty much" Naru answered, he kinda, didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you really planning on suing if the paper doesn't apologize?" Mai asked, she looked a little doubtful.

"Yes" Naru answered simply. Then had some of his water.

"But she only insulted me. I don't want you to sue her on my account" Mai said looking down. Her eyes slightly glazed, as if fighting a tear or two. Naru sighed.

"Mai, I know you think that, because it you, it's ok, but it's not. Mai you always put people before yourself, and it's not a bad thing, it's just that you don't need to forget that you are important too" Naru explained in a soft tone. It's like he was asking her to put herself first for once.

"I know, I feel more sorry for you though, what about your reputation? Would people think you were, um, vulnerable?" Mai asked. She was doing it again. She was putting Naru first.

"I don't care Mai. I know I'm not, you know I'm not, my parents, Lin and Madoka know I'm not, SPR know I'm not and anyone who knows me, knows I'm not. I couldn't care less about my public image" Naru explained in a less soft tone. He was done talking and he wanted Mai to leave it.

"Ok Naru. If you say so, but... I can't help but worry about you a little" Mai said blushing a hot pink.

"Don't worry Mai, I'm not useless, worry about yourself for once" Naru said in a soft and kinder tone.

"I know your not unless, I wasn't implying that you were, it's just..." Mai stopped half sentence.

"I know what you mean. I can't not worry about you. I guess you worry about the ones you care for" Naru offered a half-smile. He wasn't the type to show emotions, but he will try... for Mai.

Mai was holding the charm from the charm bracelet on her wrist. She told Ayako that she made everyone a charm, even Naru and Lin. Lin's one was in her bag at home. Naru's was the one she took everywhere with her. It was the one on her wrist. She held the charm whenever she thought about him and it helped a lot.

"Oh Naru! You will never guess what happened. I went through my bad and Ayako had slipped in a letter and it had a note saying they hope I have fun. She, Masako, John, Monk and Yasu also left two hundred pounds" Mai said too enthusiastically "They said they wont take it back. I'm going to call them tonight to say thank you, but I will use the money to get them something each. I want to get them something that they can't get in Japan. What do you think?" Mai asked, finally taking a break to breath.

"If you like, we can go and explore the town tomorrow. London is a tourist attraction, so finding souvenirs should be relatively easy" Naru offers, Mai nodded and smiles.

"Wait? Don't you have work?" Mai asked. Naru only said he didn't have work yesterday. She was sure he would have work soon.

"I have finished my work months in advance. I am working on next months reasearch projects but that can wait" Naru explained. Mai looked a little stunned.

"Have you really been pushing yourself that much? That can't be healthy" Mai argued. She looked at Naru with worried eyes.

"It's fine Mai, I'm use to working that much, but you have also been pushing yourself too far in school. You learnt English fluently in a year. That's a lot Mai" Naru said, trying to make her stop giving him that vulnerable look. He wasn't going to jump her or anything, but... he did want to close the distance between them.

"But you could have done it faster" Mai said blushing. Naru smirked.

"Well of course" Naru mocked, good-natured of course. Mai wanted to hit her self over the head. She just made his ego swell, didn't she?

"You never change" Mai said smiling, Naru raised a brow "I'm glad" Mai smiled sweetly. Naru was losing the fight against his... needs.

"Are you finished?" Naru asked, she looked about done. He was. Mai nodded. Naru waved over a waiter. He soon got the bill and was getting his wallet.

"Naru let me pay. You have paid for everything so far!" Mai said trying to get her purse from her bag.

"Now what kind of boyfriend would it make me, if I can't even pay for dinner?" Naru asked, smirking. When Mai blushed brightly, Naru's smirk turned into a small smile. Mai missed it, she was trying to hide her face. Naru placed his money down while she was distracted. When Mai looked up, Naru was next to her. He took her hand and Mai blushed again but didn't let go. He led her out, coat still in other hand.

As soon as they get outside, it started pouring down. Naru placed his coat over Mai so she didn't get wet. He placed a hand round her waist and they ran to the car.

Once in the car, Mai didn't even had the chance to give Naru back his coat. He leaned over and landed his lips on hers. Mai, at first, was shocked, but she soon closed her eyes and kissed back. A few seconds later, Naru's phone rang. Mai palled away. Naru was tempted to ignore it, but Mai wouldn't let him. Naru looked at the caller ID. It was Madoka. He was half tempted to yell at her for her bad timing, but that was a bad idea.

"Yes, Madoka?" Naru asked, irritation lacing his words.

"What's wrong Naru? Was I interrupting something?" Madoka asked in a teasing tone.

"What do you want?" Naru wasn't going to deny it. Madoka smirked but Naru couldn't see that. He could however hear it in her voice.

"I was just calling to tell you, we are all going out to dinner. We wont he back for a few hours. Make sure you take Mai home because we wont be back before eight" Madoka informed. Naru rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I have to go" Naru said irritatedly. Madoka was smirking, he knew it.

"Ok, you two kids have fu-" Madoka started but Naru hung up.

"What was that about?" Mai asked. Naru calmed himself down a little.

"Madoka was just telling me that they are also going out to dinner so they wont be back to take you home later. I was going to anyway" Naru explained, starting the car.


	9. Chapter 9

These chapters are getting shorter! I have writers block and I am getting less reviews. I am losing my readers. I need to make the chapters better and to do that. I need time. I have school to do and all the home work I was given from my sixform that I haven't even started yet! I will try my best!

Thank you too all my readers and I will be writing a more soon!

* * *

"Naru, its six. Where are we going, back to the hotel?" Mai asked as Naru pulled out the car park.

"Well, I was think we could go back to mine, but if you want to go back to the hotel, that's up to you" Naru said, softly.

"Um, well I still have two hours... If you don't mind, can we go back to yours?" Mai asked shyly and blushing a hot pink.

"I don't mind, I think I should get out of these wet clothes soon" Naru said as if it was no big deal.

"I'm so sorry about that. If I didn't take your coat-" Mai started but Naru cut her off.

"I _gave_ you my coat, and if I didn't, you would be drenched" Naru reminded her. The material of Mai's dress was light and would have, most likely, been see through.

"Thank you Naru" Mai said softly. Naru nodded, not taking his eyes off the road.

Once parked up at the Davis house. Mai and Naru got out the car. It was still raining and Naru refused to take his coat.

"What would be thew point of me being drenched if you end up soaked too" Naru said, just before he got out the car.

In the house, Naru waited about thirty seconds (Just in case anyone was in) to corner Mai. He placed his lips on Mai. His lips moving eagerly and hungrily over hers. Mai kissed back, trying to keep up with his speed. Naru tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss. They broke off to breath.

"Naru... your still in your... wet clothes" Mai said between heavy breathes.

"Well I can always take them off" Naru said seductively, right next to Mai's ear. Naru then placed kisses on Mai's neck. Mai shuddered. She felf her knees would give way. Naru grabbed Naru's shirt to steady herself, she bit her lip.

"In the hallway?" Mai asked in a low voice, she was still breathing heavily. Naru placed a kiss by her ear.

"Well, we can go to my room" Naru offered, picking her up bridal style. Mai's hand went to the back of him neck and the other was still holding on to his shirt. Naru took Mai to his room and walked them over to his bed. He slowly places Mai on the bed and leans over her.

"I love you Naru" Mai tells him. Naru starts kissing her neck. He stops to whisper in her ear.

"I love you too Mai" Naru trailing kisses to her shoulders. Mai chuckled. The kind of ironic chuckle that makes it sound like she was about to cry. Naru looks at her. Mai places her arm over her eyes to wipe her tears, she then lets it rest on her forehead.

"It's funny, isn't it" Mai started softly "I fell in love with you on our first case. When you left, I told myself that I was stupid, unrealistic, for thinking that... someone like you, could love a girl like me" Mai confessed, Naru cupped her cheek.

"The funny thing is, I felt the same. I knew you were special, the second I met you. You didn't full for my fake charm" Naru commented, Mai smiled sweetly "You saw me for who I was, a big-headed jerk"

"Well glad you have finally admitted it" Mai giggles through a stray tear.

"You are just to kind a person, for you to love a jerk like me. I thought you were better suited to be with someone kind, and caring... " Naru pursed at seeing Mai tear up a little.

"Like Gene?" Mai asked in a hushed voice. She was going to cry.

"Yes" Naru admitted, sitting up. Mai sat up too and sat next to Naru.

"But I don't" She defended "I love you and I always have" Mai told him "When you left, it didn't feel like you were asking me who it was I loved. It was like you were telling me. Like you had decided. I was so confused and I didn't know what to say. After one day. It only took a day. I knew that it was you I loved" Mai tells him.

"How could you be so sure, after a day I mean?" Naru asked in a hushed voice.

"Naru, only the ones I care for, can hurt me. I wasn't eating, sleeping or anything else for that matter. It wasn't because I wasn't going to see Gene. It was because I was never going to see you. Naru your eyes shine brighter and your smile means the world to me" Mai said looking down "Well thanks for making me look like an idiot" Mai muttered.

"Baka" Naru accused. Mai looked up in shock. Naru then kisses her. This kiss sent chills down there spine, good chills. Makes the very air around them electrified. They feel weightless. One of those moments, that you want to last forever. Sadly, forever was about two minutes. Mai's phone went. Mai pulled back.

"You should answer it. I'm going to get changed in the bathroom" Naru tells her. He took some clothes out of his fitted closet.

"Moshi moshi" Mai says into the phone.

"Mai-Chan! How are you?" Monk asked on the phone.

"Hey Monk! I'm fine, I was going to call to say thank you to everyone. I just found Ayako's letter. Thank you Monk!" Mai tells him excitedly.

"It's ok Jou-san! I'm with everyone now, mine if we put this call on loud speaker?" Monk asked.

"No, go ahead" Mai told him. There was a click and Mai took the phone from her ear.

"Hi Mai!" Rang the voices of Masako, Ayako, John and Yasu.

"Hey guys! Thank you so much!" Mai thanked.

"It's ok Mai, thank you for the bracelets! There beautiful" Masako thanked.

"I'm glad you liked them!" Mai cheered. The door then opened and Naru walked in. He was unaware it was on speaker phone.

"Hey Mai, Madoka called and-" Naru stopped seeing Mai shaking her head.

"Mai... who was that?" Ayako asked. There was dead silence from the other end for a while.

"Who was what?" Mai asked quickly. She was clearly hiding something. Naru was looking at her, not knowing what to do.

"That was Naru! Wasn't it?!" Masako yelled through the phone. Masako losing her temper fast.

"Masako please, calm down!" Mai told her.

"Mai? Was that Naru just now?" John asked, he sounded shocked.

"Um... Maybe?" Mai said, as if asking if they were falling for it. Of course, they weren't.

"You're a terrible liar Mai" Naru told her allowed. He then approached her and took Mai's hand, the hand holding the phone. He held it up slightly so they could hear.

"It's been a long time...

* * *

I know! Cliff hanger. Well just hold on and see what happens next! (See what I just did there) Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

This is a short chapter but I had to post and I haven't had time to write. I wont be able to post for a little while after this. I will see what I can do but I wont have much if any access to a laptop or computer :C I'm sorry but I will try!

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed :D

Ai-kun, fabian1nina1, akiradreham, TheUnquietDead, Lovenarumai, Kage no Hato, Guest, SupernaturalGirl51799, Alexkitkat, darknessbloodprincess, nicoleportalatin1987, yey4, , thearistocrat, Artaddict15, Jasper'sWhisper, Naru'sMai, XXluvyaforevaXX, Celestial Star12, Shinobi of life, borntoflyhigh and WhisperToTheWolves. You guys are amazing :D

I would like to give a big thank you to Jasper'sWhisper for your awesome idea. I will be using it soon but I can't tell everyone yet :D Also thank you for your support :D You rock!

"It's been a long time" Naru greeted the old SPR team.

"NARU!" Yelled Masako, Monk, Ayako, Yasu and John.

"Yes?" Naru asked, snuggly.

"What do you mean yes?! It's been a whole year!" Ayako yelled.

"Wait, where are you? How did you and Mai meet again?" Masako asked, just about staying calm.

"I was hired to teach Mai's class, and me and Mai are in a coffee shop now" Naru informed.

"What?!" Masako yelled. Naru raised a brow, even though Masako couldn't see it.

"What do you mean what?" Naru asked.

"What happened to us Naru!?" Masako asked, she sounded close to tears.

"You sure you want me to repeat it in front of everyone?" Naru asked. Masako stayed silent, as if daring Naru to continue "Fine, as you wish. The only reason me and Miss Hara were going to dinner and to the movies was because, she knew I was Oliver Davis. I couldn't afford to let everyone know yet so she black mailed me" Naru told everyone. Masako's sobs could be heard on the other side of the phone. Mai dropped her hand. She was shocked.

"Masako? Is... is that true?" Mai asked. All Mai could hear was Monk, Ayako, Yasu and John calling her name.

"She ran out!" Yasu informed "John?" He asked.

"I going after her" John yelled.

"So what did Madoka say?" Mai asked, silently begging it wasn't news.

"They will be back-" Naru started.

"**Noll, Mai, were back**!" Madoka yelled in English.

"Soon" Naru finished uselessly. Madoka knocked on the door. Mai went to get it.

"Was that Madoka?" Yasu asked.

"Yasu? Noll, was that Yasu?" Madoka asked. Naru rubbed his temples and nodded. Madoka took the phone of Naru.

"Hello Yasu! Long time no see!" Madoka greeted.

"Hey Madoka" Monk greets.

"Bon-san! Who else is there?" Madoka asked, she didn't notice that Mai and Naru were having a conversation at the back of the room.

"Naru, I don't know what to say. Did you need to say that in front of everyone?" Mai asked.

"Did you hear her? She yelling at you, because of us" Naru told her "She used my secret and made me go through pointless movies and dinners"

"What was it that made the dinners and movies pointless? We just went to dinner... was that pointless Naru?" Mai asked, a stray tear graced her cheek.

"Don't be silly Mai, I like spending time with you. Masako forcing me to go to dinner is a pain" Naru informed her. When Mai looked down, she looked like she was about to cry. Naru pulled her into a hug.

"Their hugging" Madoka whispered into the phone. She wasn't facing Naru and Mai so she could hide the face that she is telling everyone what they are doing.

"I think it would be a good time for me to go home, it's nearly eight" Mai explained.

"I'll take you now. Say goodbye to everyone and get your phone off Madoka" Naru said sweetly.

"Madoka, I need my phone" Mai told Madoka. Madoka gave Mai her phone "See you guys in a few weeks" Mai says into the phone. She was about to hang up when...

"Your dating Naru?!" Ayako asked, she sounded happy as well as shocked.

"Got to go. I'll talk to you later" Mai said hanging up "Madoka... did you tell them?" Mai asked.

"Well yeah, I was surprised they didn't know" Madoka answered and she and Naru raised a brow "Why? Didn't you want them to know?" Madoka asked.

"It's not that!" Mai defended quickly "It's just that Masako ran away crying and I can't do anything about it" Mai said. Mai was shaking and was about to cry. Madoka walked over and hugged her.

"Mai, I don't get it. Why do you care so much that Masako is upset?" Naru asked.

"Last week, Hana came into the café while me, Masako, Ayako, Monk, John and Yasu were talking. It was the day I met up with them again. I hadn't seen them for a year. Hana was insulting me, and Masako stuck up for me. She has also been calling to make sure I was ok since" Mai explained.

"It's ok Mai. You need to go back now, before people start to worry. I'm so sorry for telling them, but it will be ok. Let things work themself out" Madoka soothed. Mai nodded.

"Come on, let's go" Naru said leading Mai out. After saying good-bye, they were on their way to the hotel. It was a silent ride. Once there, Naru kissed Mai good night and Mai was gone...


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own ghost hunt and it's late so I am sorry about the spelling :D You guys rock!

The next morning was Wednesday and so Mai would be out on her trip all day. She did, however, manage to get hold of the morning paper. It had, on the front, a new article about her and Naru. When she saw it, she was totally shocked.

At Naru's house

Naru went to get the morning paper. He insisted on getting it. He wanted to see it before his parents. He picked it up and the first think he noticed was the article about him and Mai. The title read...

"I'm sorry"

_"Yesterdays article about Mai Taniyama and Oliver Davis given by an unreliable source. The girl and Oliver are not dating and the picture was taken out of context. Oliver Davis himself, came to my office himself to make it clear. He also demanded that I set the record straight. He is not dating Mai Taniyama!"_

Naru was outraged, his words had been twisted and now it sounds like he is trying to hide Mai. What's more, he wont be able to tell her untill tomorrow. Miss Tow is still playing. She didn't even take back what she said, she didn't even apologize to Mai, she was apologizing to her readers. Naru decided that, on his day off from teaching, he would go to a different paper and tell them to set the record strait. He could tell Mai tomorrow. He wanted to tell her today but he wanted to talk to her, not tell her through text. He did tell her, via text, that he needed to talk to her and not to listen to the paper.

With Mai

She dropped the paper, this was Naru's idea of fixing it. This is what he did instead of setting the record strait. She was beyond mad, she was hurt and betrayed. She wanted to cry and to never talk to Naru again. So, she opted to ignore him. She also ignored his text.

"Mai! We are leaving soon!" Hana yelled from the door. Mai looked at her and tried a smile. She failed.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Hana asked. Mai was not in the mood to hide it, showed Hana the paper. Hana's eyes widened.

"Please don't tell anyone. They will find out soon, they don't need help" Mai requested. Hana nodded.

"I can't believe he would say that! Why would he do such a thing?" Hana asked. Mai looked down. She remembered what happened with Masako.

"He can be so inconsiderate for other people's feelings" Mai said coldly, while walking with Hana, paper in tow.

With Masako

He is making a mistake. I need to make him see that he was meant to be with me. Mai isn't good enough for him. Masako told herself, over and over. Masako was sitting in a large room. It was crowded. She was looking out the window at all the long straight roads.

"Flight 1798" A woman called. Masako got up and walked towards her, ticket and passport in hand.

With Miss Tow

She sat alone in the park. She felt like some fresh air. She looked at the people who passed. There were boys, whistling at her and the odd boy would walk up to her and ask her out or even just to flirt. She got this everyday. She was never left alone. She, at first, liked all the attention. She liked how she could get free drinks and more, just by asking. At first...

She got off the bench, she was fed up of the boys she didn't even know, asking her out. She was so lost in thought. She walked to a road. There wasn't any cars at the moment. She was about three steps off the pavement when dainty little hands pulled her back. A split second later, a car rushed by. It was speeding, even day dreaming Miss tow, worked that out. She turned to thank the person who may have just saved her life. She froze...

With Mai

Well they were given a lunch break. They had lunch in the form of lunch bags. They were then given half an hour to roam. Mai still hadn't even checked her texts. She also had people saying how sorry they were for her. They knew that Mai and Naru were dating. Mai had lost it, As she suspected, they all found out. A girl had, playfully, taken the paper off Mai. She had started reading before Mai had the chance to get it back. So Mai decided to roam alone. She by the park and was at the road side. A girl, about a year or so older than herself, was crossing the road. Mai then had a vision of Gene, crossing the road. She then heard the roar of an engen. She reached out, and pulled the girl back. The car speeding by, only a split second later.


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to thank Naru'sMai and Jasper'sWhisper for the ideas they gave me. Remember when I thanked them for their ideas and said I wouldn't tel you what they were yet. Well it was Naru'sMai's idea to have Masako go to England and I love that idea. It was Jasper'sWhisper's idea to make Linda a good person with a bad background, have her acting bad because she felt like she didn't have a choice, I love that idea too and I hope you, my lovely readers, love it too. I would like to thank you all and if you have any ideas you would like to share, please do. I would love to hear them and if I like them, I will use them and write a thank you in my chapters.

I still don't own Ghost hunt :C

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" Mai asked the girl in English. She looked in shock as she looked back at Mai.

"Why?" The girl asked weakly. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. She didn't mind how the hard pavement scraped her knees. Mai knelt down with her.

"Huh?" Mai made a questioning sound.

"Why is it that the only person in this world, that shows me any kindness, is you?" The girl looked down as a stray tear fell. She clenched her fists in her clothes. She was fighting more tears back, but she was losing.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked, gently. The girl tried to look up, she couldn't manage it.

"I know who you are Mai! I was the one who wrote those things about you in the paper!" Linda told her.

"Linda was it? Let's get a coffee and talk about it" Mai said smiling sadly. Mai stood and held out a hand for Linda. She hesitantly reached up and took it. Mai pulled her up and they walked to the coffee shop a while away.

"Why Mai? You know what I have done, yet you are being nice to me. You do what I have done don't you? I kissed you boyfriend, I publicly insulted you, and then I told the world that you and Oliver weren't dating! I did all of this, and yet you are nice to me... why can't you hate me!" Linda all but yelled, she was no longer fighting tears. Mai looked down.

"I am hurt, I am angry, but you were almost hit by a car. It's not about me right now" Mai said weakly. Linda looked up at her. She couldn't seem to understand her. Mai was trying to get something out of this, or she was an idiot.

"I am having a hard time... you couldn't understand" Linda told her, she turned as if to walk away.

"Try me" Mai challenged playfully. Linda turned and she could have smiled. Mai was smiling at her sadly. They sat at one of the tables out side the café. They both had a coffee in front of them.

"So how do you know Na- Oliver?" Mai asked, head tilted to the side slightly. Linda nearly smiled to cover her tears.

"We met in the orphanage, I was only 7, him 6. A boy was picking on me. Oliver... he pushed him away and asked if I was ok" Linda told her "I had a crush on him ever since" Linda admitted shyly. Mai gasped.

"I'm sorry, I know how that feels, to be falling for someone who is dating. I am also a orphan... small world" Mai said smiling sadly.

"What do you mean?" Linda asked "Was Oliver dating when you met him?"

"Well kinda, he was being black mailed. I didn't know and it hurt. I'm sorry Linda" Mai told her. Linda could have laughed.

"Are you stupid... I hurt you and your apologizing?" Linda asked. Mai shrugged.

"You aren't the first to say that" Mai smiled. Linda then started laughing. Mai only smiled brighter. Linda wasn't laughing at her though.

"I'm sorry Mai, I just want what you have. I have had loads of boyfriends, most of them have cheated on me and the other half just used me. Your relationship is what I want" Linda said, smiling despite herself.

"Well so far, it hasn't been easy. My and Naru's relationship is new and has had a lot of stress" Mai smiled.

"I'm sorry, I will tell everyone the truth before I go to Japan" Linda smiled, standing.

"Your going to Japan, that's so cool. I live there" Mai cheered, she then wrote her number on a posted note and handed it to her "Call me if you need anything. Thank you, but I have to go, before my teacher and friends worry" Mai said and stood herself. Linda hugged her, she hugged her back. Linda then left and Mai waved goodbye.

With Masako

She had just got off the plane and was taking a cab. She was on her way to a hotel. She pulled out her phone. She dialed a number.

"Hello?" A girl asked.

"Hey Mai, it's Masako" Masako greeted.

"Hey Masako, why are you calling at this time, it is like three in the morning there, right?" Mai asked.

"Well, it is in Japan, but I'm not in Japan" Masako informed.

"Huh, where are you then? Are you in England?" Mai asked, very surprised.

"Yes, and I'm getting Naru back!" And with that, she hung up.

With Naru

This is the third paper he had appealed to. Not one wanted to go up against England biggest. He was failing and he didn't know what to do. Mai also hadn't replied. He decided to call her.

"Yes?" Mai asked, a little irritatedly. She was trying to hide it but she was failing, she had just got off the phone with Masako.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Naru asked.

"Oh, um, I just talked to Masako. She is in England, she has come to get you back. I also have seen the paper" Mai informed.

"I didn't say that Mai" Naru defended.

"I have also talked to Linda, she is going to take back what she said. She has had a hard time so don't be hard on her" Mai informed and Naru was shocked.

"How did you... never mind, I will see you tomorrow. You can tell me then. I got to go, I have another call" Naru said. After saying goodbye, he hung up. He then answered the other call.

"Yes?" He asked Madoka.

"Noll, Masako's here...


	13. Chapter 13

I know, it's been ages! I am so sorry! I was without laptop and I just feel terrible! Please don't kill me!

Well I have updated and it is mostly thanks to Naru'sMai for motivating me to do so! So thank you Naru'sMai so much!

This chapter is based around an idea that borntoflyhigh gave me :D So I would like to thank borntoflyhigh so much :D I would also like to thank my readers and everyone who has reviewed! You guys ROCK! If anyone has any ideas, I would love to read them, so please R&R!

I, sadly, don't own ghost hunt.

"Noll, Masako's here... your parents want you to come home right away" Madoka informed, she sounded worried. Naru cursed under his breath.

"Just tell her to leave, I would" Naru suggested. He didn't need to see Madoka to know she was frowning.

"Noll, you know it isn't that simple. She is telling your parents about... how you and her... dated?" Madoka said in such a way, it sounded like she was asking herself if it was possible.

"You know it was blackmail, and she is trying to split me and Mai up. I don't want anything to do with her. I am not meeting her!" Naru explained, raising his voice slightly. Madoka was wincing, he knew it.

"Fine but you have to tell your parents when you get back. I will get rid of her... for now" Madoka said hanging up. She walked to the living room where everyone was talking.

"...He only took me on a few dates, nothing special" Masako's voice echoed thou-out the room. Madoka walked in.

"I'm sorry Masako, Noll is busy and wont be back till later" Madoka said smiling sweetly, hiding her bitterness.

"Oh, ok. Thank you Madoka-san" Masako bowed and Madoka wondered why she was calling her by her first name "I will be leaving now" And with that she left.

With Naru

So Madoka had gotten rid of Masako... for now. He had to get her to leave. She was gonna try again untill he agrees to meet her.

With Mai

It was seven and their trip had ended early. Mai decided she would just walk the city for a while. She walked aimlessly for a while, the next thing she knew, she was at the park. The same park she met Linda. It was pretty empty. She only saw two people a while away. She couldn't see them very well, but one was a girl, the other was a boy. They were talking, and they looked close. She didn't know what, but something was off. Mai, being Mai, took a closer look.

She was... awed by the sight. It was... it was Masako. She was with some boy. She still couldn't make him out, but... he had pitch black hair, he was wearing only black. He also had deep, green eyes.

Mai was about to walk away, Masako looked like she was on a date, but a hand grabbed her. Mai turned around to see the boy, holding her arm.

"Mai, nice to see you" Masako greats, covering her mouth with her sleeve, her eyes cold.

"H-hello Masako" Mai said to Masako, she then turned to the boy, still holding her arm "Can you let go of me" Mai asks, a little shaken. The boy looks at Masako, and Masako shakes her head no. The boy doesn't let go. Mai was getting panicked. The boy was hurting her. "Le- Lt go of me!" Mai demands, and starts to struggle. Mai was about the scream out when a hand covered her mouth. They didn't notice it at the time, but a someone was approaching them...

With Naru

He had just called Masako, and had agreed to meet her. She promised, that if he did, she would go home. Naru knew, that nothing she could say, would change his mind about her. That's all she asked for, a chance to be his friend, but Naru is no fool. What happens here, he can't let change anything. She had asked to meet at the park, at 7:30pm. She wasn't sure at first where to meet, she just called a few minuets ago to say meet at the park. He didn't care all that much where it was. He walked to the park, and as he neared it, he saw Masako, a boy with his back to him, and someone else, but he couldn't see the third person, they were blocked by the boy.

With Mai

Masako nodded. The boy let go of Mai's mouth, pulled her in close and fell to the ground, pulling Mai on top of him. That's when Mai noticed Naru, she was about to scream out to him, after all, the boy was still holding her. Before she had the chance, the boy leaned up and kissed her...

With Naru

Do you know how it feels to have your heart ripped out? Well that's how Naru felt at that moment. He could see the boy and girl clearly now, he saw Mai now. He saw Mai on top of this boy, and if that wasn't bad enough, the boy kissed her. The boy kissed Mai, his Mai. Mai pulled away quickly and tried to get away. The boy was smirking, but not at Mai, at Naru. Naru pulled Mai up in one swift movement. He held her close round her waist, to his side, so he could still see the boy. The boy got up, and he was big. He wasn't fat, but well-built and tall. Mai was crying on Naru's shirt.

"Na- ru" Mai muttered weakly, her tears blurring her view. Naru then turned to Masako, who was hiding her mouth with her sleeve.

"You did this, didn't you" Naru asked in such a way, it didn't sound like a question. Masako was smirking behind her sleeve. She started laughing.

"Oh no, this one just keeps getting into trouble. You know, with your credibility, you should have someone who wont make you look bad" Masako stated, Mai looked down, she did always make trouble "Face it Oliver, you need someone better, not poor little Mai who can't defend herself" Masako continued, somewhere in that, Mai snapped. Things started moving, shaking violently and then everything of light weight, started floating. Mai was doing it, but she couldn't stop. She couldn't take it anymore. So she ran, she ran away as fast as she could...


	14. Chapter 14

YAY two in a row! I'm so happy to have a new start! I have a great new idea on my next chapter but I have to set it up in this one! I will start writing it once I have 5 reviews for this one :D So R&R! Thank you all of my readers and all my reviewers! I think you reviewers are awesome!

* * *

She ran and ran. She couldn't stop herself. It was dark now, the only light coming from near by street lamps. She didn't even notice how the world cried with her. She cheated on Naru. Yes, she was forced, but still. She closed her eyes when she felt strong arms slung round her waist. They pulled her in close and held her tight. She knew it was Naru.

"Mai, are you alright?" Naru asked. Mai just sobbed against his shirt. It was raining worse now.

They just stood like that for a few minuets, the rain soaking their clothes. Mai looked up at Naru finally.

"Masako's right... I'm no good for you" Mai whispered weakly. The rain was sliding down her face and off the ends of her hair. She looked so vulnerable, the rain even soaked through her light clothes and made then a little see through. The rain soaked through Naru shirt too, making it stick to his skin and showed off the outline of his abs. His hair also dripping wet at the ends aswell, flattening his hair a bit. His face also dripping wet. He places his hand on Mai's chin and gently lifts her head to face him, his other arm still wrapped round her waist. He moved his hand from her chin, to cupping her cheek. Mai looked at him, her eyes filled with wonder. Naru just leaned in, and placed his lips on hers, kissing her tenderly.

For any other bystander, it would have been the most romantic thing they had ever seen. It was like something in a film, when the lovers kiss in te rain, but for this one, it ripped her heart in two.

A few seconds ago

Masako had run to catch up with Naru. She did, but what she saw, was not what she was hoping to see. Naru and Mai, together, in the middle of some romantic activity. She gripped her bag tight, held back her tear, and walked away... at least she could go home...

With Naru and Mai

Naru placed his coat over Mai's shoulders. She was shaking; she was soaked and cold. This time she didn't argue, she was too tired.

"Lets go back to mine" Naru said, leading the way, his arm still round Mai's waist.

Naru's house was only a few minuets from the park, so it didn't take them long to get there. Naru let go of Mai's waist to get his key, he then entwined his hand with hers. They walked in, ready for Madoka to jump on the fact Mai isn't at the hotel. They didn't expect to be greeted with silence.

"Naru? Did everyone go out?" Mai asked weakly.

"Well... Lin and Madoka had a case, that's all I know off" Naru answered, walking to the table and finding a note. By the writing, he would have to say it was Luella's, his mothers.

_Dear Noll_  
_Lin and Madoka have broken down, so me and your farther have gone to get them. They had broken down somewhere in Suffolk, so it may take a while to get back. I will call you when we get there._  
_Love Luella_

yeah, definitely Luella, she is the only one who would make a note look like a letter. And as if on cue, Naru's phone rang.

"Hello" Naru slightly doubted it was Luella, it would be a little scary if it was. How would she know he had just read the letter.

"Noll! Good to know you made it back. It's raining pretty bad here" yeah it was Luella. Noll looked outside. It was pouring.

"Yea, same here. I made it back just before it started pouring" Naru answered, slightly worried about the down pour.

"Well... we are staying in a hotel tonight, we will be back tomorrow. Also, it's meant to thunder tonight, so stay in the house" Luella told him as if he was a small child. Naru pouted a little.

"I have to get Mai home" Naru argued.

"Not in that weather you don't. Let her stay the night" Luella ordered. Naru raised a brow.

"You think that is a good idea?" Naru asked, smirking.

"I trust you" Luella answered, amused "And if I'm wrong, at lease I get grandchildren" Luella was giggling.

"Mother" Naru was pouting more. Luella just started laughing.

"I'm kidding sweaty, just tell her teachers that she wont be back tonight" Luella ordered gently.

"Ok, but Mai's soaked" Naru couldn't just let her stay in them clothes.

"So, me or Madoka should have something that will fit her" Luella suggested, there was then someone shouting in the background "Got to go sweaty, love you bye" and with that she hung up. He then looked at the time, it was 8:30pm.

"I'm going to call your teacher, you can stay here tonight" Naru told Mai, but in such a way, it sounds like a question.

"Is... is that ok?" Mai asked, she was still soaked. Naru nodded.

"Go have a shower, you might catch a cold if you stay in those clothes. I will call your teacher and get you something to wear" Naru ordered.

"But wont you catch a cold!" Mai protested.

"I don't get sick easily" Naru defended. Mai, hesitantly, nodded. She looked about, she still doesn't know where the bathroom is. "Upstairs, first door to the left" Naru didn't even need to look at Mai to know what she was thinking.

"Um, thank you" Mai said, walking to the bathroom. Once inside she found a towel she could use. She looked into the large mirror. She didn't notice it before, but her cream top, being soaked, made it easy to see her olive-green bra. She felt to embarrassed. She decided to pretend it never happened and took off her clothes; they were sticking to her skin and were starting to get uncomfortable.

With Naru

He had just dialed Mai's teachers number. He was just waiting for him to pick up.

"Moshi moshi" The teacher said after he picked up.

"Hello, this is Oliver Davis" Naru said calmly.

"Good evening Dr Davis-San, how can I help?" The teacher asked, he sounded like he was panting.

"It's about Miss Taniyama, she is here-" Naru started, just to be cut off by the teacher.

"Your with Mai! Is she ok?!" The teacher asked, he seamed worried.

"She is fine, she is with me and can't get back, I will bring her to the hotel in time for her first class tomorrow morning" Naru continued, glade to know the teacher does care that his student is late.

"Thank goodness, it's fine, I just need to know she is safe. Are you ok to come in tomorrow?" The teacher asked. In the background, Naru could hear people asking if Mai was ok. Naru smirked, well untill her heard a boy ask if she was ok.

"Yes, that's fine" Naru was about to hang up when the teacher continued.

"I heard it will flood, if it does, Mai may not be able to get back tomorrow. If she can't, you will let her stay longer?" He asked. Naru smirked.

"Of course, you have read the papers haven't you? I have known Mai for years, she use to work for me... I have to go, good night sir" Naru replied. The teacher also said his goodbyes and hung up. Naru then went to look for something for Mai to wear. It was going to be a long night...


	15. Chapter 15

YAY UPDATED! Look, this chapter is not the best but I think it is cute :D Thank you to all my reader and a big thank you to all my reviews! You guys rock!

I would also like to thank 8xAlice for her help! She gave me the idea to explain Masako's feelings more! So thank you :D

I don't own ghost hunt

* * *

Naru was about to search his mothers clothes for something Mai could wear, but he decided against it. None of his Mothers clothes would fit Mai, they would all be too big and appear revealing. His mother was also not the type to keep old clothes, she would have given them to charity. He would have gone through Madoka's clothes, but she keeps all her clothes in the same place, he would have to go through all her clothes to find something, even her underwear, and he was NOT doing that. He finally decided to go through his own clothes. He had some old tops that would be ok for Mai to use. He had a blue top he had never worn, and a pair of NEW boxer-shorts, that would be fine. Naru went to his room and quickly with grabbed the clothes.

With Mai

She had gotten out the shower and had dried off. If she stayed in there, then Naru couldn't have a shower and he could catch a cold. She rapped the, thankfully large, towel, tightly around herself. She walked out the bathroom to find Naru, or something to wear. As soon as she walked into the hallway, that led to the stairs, she saw Naru, holding two sets of clothes and a towel. He handed Mai a large blue top and boxer-shorts. Mai raised a brow at him (A move that she had, unconsciencly, copied from Naru)

"There new, I haven't worn them and don't plan too, you may keep them" Naru said, answering Mai's unsaid question. Mai took the clothes from his hand, making sure to keep the towel up.

"Thank you, is there anyway I can get dressed?" Mai asked, she didn't want to go back to the bathroom. Naru would have to wait longer before having his shower, he could catch a cold.

"My room, you remember how to get there right?" Naru asked, Mai nodded and smiled, the kind of smile that was full of trust and admiration. Naru smiled back, and walked towards the bathroom, leaving a blushing Mai in his path. Mai soon after, shook of her thoughts, and walked to Naru's room to get changed.

With Masako

She had booked her flight back to Japan. She was just sitting in her room, crying. She didn't have the strength to pack, eat, move for that matter. She just sat there and sobbed her heart out. Why? What- what has Mai got that I don't? There can't be anyone better than me for him... we are the same! Naru... I love you, so much! Why do you hurt me like this?

Masako sat there for hours, wondering why, over and over again. She had decided to give up, but... she was in so much pain. She curled up and hugged her knees, soon she cried herself to sleep.

It was about three in the morning when she woke. Her flight was at seven. She decided she wasn't going back to sleep. She already went to bed early, she hadn't packed and she needed to get use to Japan's times again. So she decided to get up. She still felt weak, but after crying all night, she felt a little better. She needed to speak to a friend, John, that's what made her feel better when Naru left in the first place. She grabbed her phone, and dialed his number...

With Mai

She had got changed and walked down stairs. She didn't know where to put her clothes. Naru was in the shower, so she decided to make tea. She had just poured out two cups when Naru came out of the bathroom. She placed the tea on the table.

"You can put your clothes with the laundry" Naru said, walking over and took one of the teas. He took a sip and let the warm liquid slide down his throat. Mai put her clothes in the laundry and took her own cup, not bothering to wait for a thank you. After a few minutes of silence, Mai finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry" Mai started, waiting for Naru to look at her. When she had his attention, she continued "For what happened in the park"

"It wasn't your fault, why are you sorry?" Naru asked, raising his brow.

"What if what Masako said was true, I always course trouble for everyone around me, I'm such a nuisance, I'm always in the way. I always hurt the people close to me" Mai admits, looking down at her hands.

"What happened was Masako's doing, I don't blame you. Yeah I'm hurt, who wouldn't be, and if you didn't run off, I would have punched him in the face. You don't hurt people, and you can be annoying, but that's what makes you Mai" Naru, uncharacteristically, explained. Mai looked up at him, a tear slid down her cheek. Naru leaned in and kissed her for head. "It's been a long day, you should get some sleep. You can use my room, I'll sleep on the sofa" Naru was about to get a cover and pillow when Mai stopped him.

"No, I will sleep on the sofa" Mai argued, it was Naru's room, he shouldn't have to sleep on the sofa.

"Mai, it's fine, I don't mind using the sofa" Naru replied. Mai looked at him and pouted cutely.

"Naru, you are not sleeping on the sofa" Mai told him. Naru smirked.

"We could share my bed" Naru teased, Mai blushed a deep red, she shook the thought away, of her and Naru sleeping in each others arms "I was just joking" Naru smirked. Mai looked up at him, trying not to blush more.

"I know you were" Mai said, still blushing a pretty, pink. Naru grabbed her a cover and a pillow and placed it on the sofa.

"There" Naru said walking to the door. Mai made a bed of the sofa. Naru watched her from the door. She sat down on her make shift bed. She was about to lay down and Naru was about the turn the light of and leave when a bright light flashed from outside. A moment later, thunder struck. Mai froze. She started shaking, trembling. Ever since she was young, she was terrified of lightning and thunder. Naru looked over at her, concerned.

"Mai?" He asked. She was still shaking.

"Na-ru" Mai stuttered. Naru walked up to her and sat on the sofa next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your scared of lightning and thunder?" Naru asked. He knew of course, but Mai didn't like it when he assumed things.

"I- I'm fine" Mai stuttered. More lightning and thunder struck. Mai hugged herself and covered her ears. She sobbed softly against her knees. Naru pulled the cover to wrap around them and pulled her so she her head was on the crook of his neck. He placed the hand that was on her shoulder, around her, his other hand wiped away a stray tear "Na-ru?" Mai questioned, shocked.

"It's fine, the storm will blow over soon" Naru said, leaning back on the sofa and closing his eyes. Mai relaxed in his arms. She wasn't afraid of anything when Naru was with her. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

With Masako

She dialed John's Number and was just waiting for him to pick up.

"Moshi Moshi" John said as he answered the phone.

"Hello John" Masako greeted.

"Masako! What's wrong?" John asked. He was always good at reading people.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Masako said, trying to sound cheerful. She was failing.

"Masako, you are hardly the type to call just to talk. Also, I can hear it in your voice and it is very early there. You wouldn't be talking to me at this time if you were fine. Do you want to talk about it?" John explained, concern lacing his voice.

"I... I did a bad thing...


End file.
